Kitsune VS Sharingan
by Pink-Chocho
Summary: -CHAP 4 UPDET- Akhirnya mereka bertemu, tetapi kenapa dia seperti tidak mengenalnya?/"I'm your enemy, aren't you?"/ "Kenapa rasanya 'sakit' disini?/Fict collab oleh 2 author/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, Minna ! ^o^

Ketemu lagi dengan 2 author baru gaje yang masih perlu banyak belajar ini.

Ini adalah fict collab kami yang pertama kali.

Maaf jika fict ini gaje, ya !

Tapi kami sudah berusaha loh. Kami kan juga manusia, pasti banyak kekurangan.

Mohon bantuannya, ya !

Baiklah tanpa banyak bacot lagi…

HAPPY READING, MINNA! \(^o^)/

**Kitsune VS ****Sharingan**

**Disclaimer:**

Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Rated:**

T (untuk jaga-jaga)

**Genres:**

Romance / Tragedi (maybe)

**Pairing:**

Diutamakan..

SASUNARU

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, sedikit –banyak- OOC, AU, miss typo(s), dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Chapter 1

"Heh ? Cuma segitu kemampuan kalian ?" kata seseorang pemuda mungil berambut merah dengan mata berwarna _orange_.

Ia berkata kepada 3 orang yang sedang terkapar dengan nada meremehkan.

"Cih ! Kuat juga kau," kata seseorang dari 3 lelaki berbadan besar itu.

Ketiga orang itu pun lalu berdiri tegap walau masih sedikit susah.

"Anak muda, sekarang kami tidak akan main-main lagi. Kami pasti akan mendapatkan putri dari Teuchi," kata salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari yang lainnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya berdiam diri dengan senyum meremehkan yang masih ada di wajah tan mulus miliknya.

"Nona Ayame, tenang saja. Tiga tikus-tikus jalanan ini akan segera saya bereskan," kata sang pemuda sambil menyuruh wanita dewasa yang ada di sebelahnya menyingkir ke ujung gang.

"Ba - baik," kata wanita tersebut yang langsung berlari ke arah ujung gang.

"Nah, ayo maju, tikus-tikus cilik," kata pemuda tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang diancungkan serta lima jarinya yang dikibas-kibaskan agar ketiga lelaki tadi maju ke arahnya.

"Cih! Bocah tengik ! Jangan sombong dulu kau !" kata lelaki yang paling tua di sana.

"Ayo maju !" lanjut lelaki tua tersebut garang.

Dengan segera mereka bertiga pun maju ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang sangat optimis itu.

"HIAAH !"

Lelaki dengan badan yang paling kecil dari ketiganya langsung menyerang sang pemuda dengan pisau lipat yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari kantung jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang dikenakannya.

Pemuda tadi dengan sigap langsung menahan tangan lelaki yang memegang pisau tadi dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia pun memutar tangan lelaki tersebut keras sehingga lelaki tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRGGH !" teriaknya.

Pemuda mungil itu pun langsung mendorong lelaki tersebut ke arah tembok dengan kasar.

"Brak !"

Melihat lelaki yang baru saja didorongnya pingsan kesakitan, pemuda tersebut segera menyeringai senang.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

"DUAAGH !"

Pemuda mungil tadi tersungkur akibat pukulan telak yang mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Ah ! _Shit_ !" umpatnya kesal.

Lelaki yang memukulnya tadi, dengan segera akan memukul pemuda mungil ini menggunakan besi yang digunakannya tadi sekali lagi.

Namun, dengan cepat pemuda mungil tersebut melakukan gerakan patah _break dance_.

"Hiah !" "Duagh !" "Duagh !" "Bruak !" "Crash !" "BBRRAAK !"

Lelaki ke-2 dari ketiga orang tadi akhirnya pingsan dengan beberapa kali tendangan telak yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Sang pemuda pun berdiri. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan 1 orang lelaki yang tersisa.

"Hebat juga kau, anak kecil," kata lelaki tersebut.

"Jangan meremehkanku, dasar tua bangka !" kata pemuda kasar dengan seringai khasnya.

"Heh ! Tapi kau tak akan menang dariku, bocah !" kata lelaki itu dengan pistol yang ada di tangan kirinya. Ia mengambilnya secepat kilat dari balik jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya.

Sang pemuda terkejut melihat hal itu. Terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit melebar.

"Dasar Pak Tua. Kalian hanya berani memakai senjata," kata sang pemuda meremehkan.

Lelaki yang mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut langsung saja naik pitam. Dengan segera ia menembakan peluru dari pistol miliknya itu secara 3 kali ke arah sang pemuda dengan brutal.

"Mati kau, Bocah ! Hahahaha !" kata sang lelaki dengan tawa besar yang membahana.

Pemuda tadi yang melihat arah ketiga peluru itu, langsung berlari ke arah sang lelaki dengan cepat sambil tetap menghindar dari ketiga peluru yang ditembakan.

Tanpa lelaki yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu sadari, sang pemuda telah berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Ciesh !"

"Habislah kau, Pak Tua," desis sang pemuda pelan tapi kasar.

":Huh ? Apa ?" tanya lelaki itu bingung sambil menoleh ke arah asalnya suara.

"Buagh !"

"BRUUKK !"

Lelaki tersebut pun langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri ketika tengkuknya dipukul keras oleh sang pemuda.

"Prok !... Prokk !... Prokk !"

"_Kitsune's mission complette_," kata pemuda tersebut sambil menepukan kedua tangannya, supaya tangannya yang dianggapnya kotor tersebut bersih.

Pemuda mungil tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah sang wanita yang melihat kejadian heboh tadi dengan sedikit syok.

"Mari, Nona Ayame. Kita pulang saja, hari sudah terlalu gelap. Kejadian ini dilupakan saja. Nona sudah aman," kata pemuda tersebut lembut dengan senyum manis.

"Ah! I - iya," kata sang wanita yang bernama Ayame itu.

Lalu setelah itu, dengan menaiki mobil mewah berwarna silver, mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh kedua orang tadi pun sampai di sebuah kediaman bergaya jepang kuno.

Kemudian sang pemuda pun turun pertama kali dari kursi pengemudi. Ia pun lalu berjalan ke arah kursi penumpang belakang dengan cepat dan membukanya perlahan.

"Silahkan, Nona Ayame," kata sang pemuda sopan dengan membungkuk hormat ala butler.

"Ah! Iya," lirih wanita tersebut dengan senyuman lembut.

"Silahkan, Nona Ayame. Misi saya telah selesai. Saya akan pulang setelah anda memasuki kediaman anda dengan selamat," kata pemuda tersebut ramah dengan senyum khas yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya.

"I - iya. Terima kasih, _Kitsune-san_,"kata wanita tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali silahkan memakai jasa kami lagi, Nona Ayame," kata pemuda tersebut sambil membalas membungkuk hormat.

Wanita tadi pun menegakan tubuhnya kembali, serentak dengan sang pemuda. Ia tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut. Sang pemuda pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lembut miliknya.

"Ah ! Ini kunci mobil anda, Nona Ayame," kata sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan ramen.

"Iya, terima kasih," kata Ayame dengan senyumannya.

Lalu, setelah itu, wanita bernama Ayame itu berjalan ke rumah keluarganya.

Pemuda tersebut ?

Dia langsung saja berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Lebih tepatnya, pulang ke tempatnya.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Setelah beberapa lama sang pemuda berjalan, akhirnya ia pun sampai di sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi.

Ia menoleh ke atas, entah untuk apa. Mata _orange-_nya menerawang jauh.

Setelah puas melakukan hal itu selama kira-kira 3 menit, pemuda berambut merah tersebut lalu melihat jam tangan _onyx_ - nya yang terikat rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Haa...Ternyata sudah jam 12,' batin pemuda itu dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Pemuda tersebut pun berjalan memasuki gedung itu dengan santai.

Saat ia berhadapan dengan sang satpam yang sedang berjaga di dalam posnya. Ia langsung memberi salam.

"Malam, Tazuna_ - jiisan_," sapa pemuda itu dengan seulas senyum.

Lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan satpam di tempat tersebut melihat sang pemuda.

"Ah ! _Kitsune-sama_. Tumben pulang malam ?" tanya Tazuna ramah.

Pemuda tadi pun duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di pos satpam tersebut.

"Hahahahaha... Biasalah, _Jiisan_. Hari ini aku harus menjaga putri dari pemilik _restorant_ ramen terkenal di Tokyo ini," kata _Kitsune_ santai sambil melepaskan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Kemudian ia pun meletakkannya senderan kursi tersebut. Setelah itu, ia melonggarkan dasi merah _maroon-_nya dan membuka 2 kancing teratas dari baju kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Tazuna yang berada di dalam pos pun, keluar dari posnya untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda yang dipanggilnya _Kitsune_ itu.

"Yah, itu sudah pekerjaanmu, bukan ? Bukannya kau menginginkan ini sejak kecil ?" tanya Tazuna sambil menerawang ke arah langit malam yang penuh akan bintang.

_Kitsune_ pun menoleh ke arah Tazuna.

"_Jiisan_ benar. Aku gak boleh mengeluh. Walau capek, aku kan sudah menginginkan ini sejak kecil. Hehehe...," kata _Kitsune_ semangat dengan cengiran yang menempel di wajah tannya.

"Hm..begitulah _Kitsune-sama_ muda yang _jiisan_ kenal. Nah, sekarang cepat masuk ke dalam. Di sana dia pasti telah menunggu laporanmu," kata Tazuna sambil berdiri.

_Kitsune_ yang melihat Tazuna berdiri pun ikut berdiri.

"Ah! Tenang saja, _jiisan_. Dia tidak menungguku kok. Soalnya keluarga Nona Ayame pasti telah mengirimkan uang ke dia," kata _Kitsune_ sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha...Kau sangat berbeda dari saat kau bertugas," kata Tazuna dengan tawanya.

_Kitsune_ pun semakin menggembungkan pipi tannya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Jiisan~_ saat bertugas dan saat gak bertugas itu beda. Aku harus profesional, dong," kata Kitsune.

Tazuna hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Ya, sudah. Sana cepat masuk," kata Tazuna.

_Kitsune _pun menyengir senang. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke arah gedung tersebut.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Pemuda yang dipanggil_ Kitsune_ itu berjalan di koridor gedung yang menjadi tempat tujuannya sedari tadi itu.

Sungguh remang, tempat ini. Tentu saja, jam yang terletak di dinding koridor tersebut telah menujukan pukul 12.55.

_Kitsune_ yang memang telah terbiasa dengan tempat ini, hanya berjalan santai menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai 4 dari 7 lantai yang dimiliki gedung ini, yaitu _Directur's Room_.

Saat berada di depan pintu tersebut, _Kitsun_e pun mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Tok!...Tok! Tok! "

Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah mengetuk pintu tersebut, terdengarlah suara bariton khas yang berasal dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Masuk,"

_Kitsune_ yang mendengar perintah tersebut segera membuka pintu itu. Setelah memasuki ruangan, _Kitsune_ pun menutupnya pelan.

Bisa diketahui, ruangan ini jauh lebih terang dari koridor yang dilalui olehnya sedari tadi.

Karena cahaya yang terang di ruangan inilah, dapat dilihat dengan jelas ada seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan mata _ruby_ sedang duduk di kursi yang menandakan bahwa ialah _directur_ di sini.

Suasana di ruangan ini menjadi cukup tegang dan sepi, karena kedua pemuda yang berbeda usia sekitar 4 tahun ini saling bertatapan.

Tapi suasana ini terpecah saat ada seseorang lelaki yang datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuu, ini filenya," katanya dengan tangan yang membawa map berwarna hijau.

Kedua pemuda itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda yang telah mengganggu mereka.

"GAARA !" teriak _Kitsune_ senang. Dia pun langsung memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya Gaara itu dengan erat.

"Ah ! Naruto," kata pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara itu. Dia pun membalas pelukan _Kitsune_ dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan map yang dipegangnya.

Pemuda yang duduk di kursi tersebut melihat adegan itu dengan tampang jijik.

"Oe ! Pendek ! Lepasin si Maroon itu ! Cepat buka penyamaranmu !" geram pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu dengan tampang garang. Ia sungguh malas melihat kejadian yang menurutnya amat menggelikan itu.

Dengan enggan, sang _Kitsune_ pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mencibir tidak jelas.

"Huh ! Kuso Niichan ! Malas banget sih. Gak bisa liat orang seneng dikit," kata sang _Kitsune_ sambil membuka _wig_ merahnya.

Saat itulah terlihat rambut pirang lembut yang keluar dengan kasar dari _wig_ merah tadi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kyuu memang begitu," kata Gaara lembut.

"Ini filenya," lanjut Gaara sambil meletakan map hijau ke meja Kyuubi dengan malas.

Kyuubi hanya menerimanya tanpa menghiraukan cara Gaara memberikannya dan Naruto yang ngambek.

* * *

"Naruto," panggil Gaara ke arah Naruto, sang _Kitsune_ yang sedang sibuk di toilet ruangan itu.

Gaara pun memasuki toilet itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Terlihatlah disitu Naruto sedang berkutat dengan matanya. Dan di _wastafel_ yang ada di depan bawah Naruto terdapat kotak _soft lens_.

Gaara pun tersenyum. Ia mendekati Naruto.

"Sini biar aku yang lepasin," kata Gaara lembut saat ia menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Hehehe... Tolong, ya, Gaara," kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Gaara pun dengan cekatan dan lembut melepaskan bola mata berwarna _orange_ dari Naruto yang ternyata hanya sebuah _soft len_s itu.

Lalu setelah melepaskan _soft lens_ yang dikenakan Naruto, Gaara pun langsung memasuki _soft lens_-nya ke dalam kotak sesuai letak yang dipakai Naruto tadi.

Terlihatlah warna biru _sapphire_ dari mata Naruto.

"Ah ! Makasih Gaara," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," jawabGaara dengan senyum tipisnya.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu toilet hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Naruto ! Kau terluka," seru Gaara panik, tanpa sadar saat ia melihat sedikit luka di kepala Naruto.

Naruto berhenti dan memegang kepalanya.

"Ah ! Iya. Pantesan pusing. Hehe...he," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba langsung ambruk itu.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

"Haa... Naruto, kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi," kata Gaara dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Sekarang mereka masih berada di ruangan Kyuubi, _Directur'Room_. Setelah Naruto ambruk tadi, dengan panik Gaara langsung menggendong Naruto ke sofa yang ada di ruangan Kyuubi.

Gaara yang baru selesai memperban secara keliling kepala bagian belakang Naruto yang sejajar dengan dahi, langsung saja menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hehehe...Maaf, Gaara," kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Emang dasarnya kau ceroboh, Pendek," kata Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, dahinya langsung berkedut-kedut kesal.

"_KUSO NIICHAN_ ! INI ITU SALAHMU !" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Heh ? Apa salahku ? Kau tak bisa lihat ? Kalo tidak bisa, sini aku beri tahu. Aku dari tadi berada di sini, Pendek. Jadi apa salahku ?" kata Kyuubi cetus. Ia sungguh malas, lebih tepatnya tidak suka dikatakan yang menyebabkan masalah.

Dahi Naruto pun semakin memunculkan banyak kedutan di sana-sini atas jawaban dan perilaku Kyuubi.

"Jelas saja ini salahmu ! Kenapa cuma aku yang bekerja jadi _bodyguard_-nya di sini ? Sedangkan semua yang telah dilatih menjadi _bodyguard_ hanya bekerja biasa layak orang kantoran ? Dan lebih parahnya,... ada yang cuma duduk-duduk santai ?" tanya atau bisa disebut bentak Naruto dengan intonasi perkataan yang sangat ketus.

Karena tidak mau kalah, Kyuubi pun membalas perkataan adiknya itu lagi.

"Lah ? Aku yang _directur_ perusahaan _Namikaze's Bodyguard_ ini sekarang. Jadi suka - suka aku mau buat ini perusahaan kayak gi mana kek. Itu terserah aku," kata Kyuubi santai sambil meminum teh hijau yang telah disediakan di mejanya.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto yang akan membalas perkataan Kyuubi lagi pun segera memberhentikan pertengkaran konyol itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kyuubi itu gak bisa dilawan. Ayo sekarang kita tidur saja! Besok kita kan sekolah," kata Gaara sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena Gaara melarangnya melawan perkataan Kyuubi. Tapi ia sadar, Gaara melakukan ini untuk melindungi Naruto agar Naruto bebas dari Kyuubi yang bisa-bisa saja mengamuk.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Gaara menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, kau juga pulang. Besok ada kuliah jadwal pagi kan," kata Gaara tidak berniat bertanya.

"Iya - iya, _Maroon_ cerewet. Kau urus aja si pendek sahabatmu itu. Aku lagi banyak _client_. Pastikan dia udah _fit_ besok," kata Kyuubi

Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Emang aku pembantu kau. Aku ini kerja di sini buat ngelindungi Naruto," kata Gaara yang langsung pergi dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

'Andai kau tau perasaanku, Gaara,' batinnya.

Lalu Kyuubi pun melanjuti pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

"Naruto," panggil Gaara yang sedang menyetir kepada seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Naruto yang dipanggil Gaara pun langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak capek ? Kau selalu terluka karena pekerjaanmu ini, Naruto ?" tanya Gaara khawatir, tapi ia masih tetap fokus ke arah jalanan.

Naruto pun menyengir lebar.

"Gaara, kau tau kan aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak kecil ? Aku hanya ingin membalas budiku ke keluarga ini, Gaara," kata Naruto dengan senyum lembut.

Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto. Walau Naruto tersenyum lembut, tapi Gaara dapat melihat raut sedih di wajah Naruto.

~TO~BE~CONTINUED~

Nyahahaha..

Bagus kah fict ini?

Pantaskah dilanjutkan?

Kami tunggu jawaban kalian di review, minna!

Trus cocokkah judul dari fict ini? Genre-nya?

Jika ada yang merasa gak cocok kasih tau kami berdua apa yang cocok supaya kami bisa memperbaikinya.

Ehm..lalu ada yang tau gak siapa dua author baru yang menulis ini fict?

Ada yang tau gak?

Ada gak?

Ayo ja-plak-

Ya, udah deh...yang tau jawab, ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih, ya yang telah membaca fict gaje dari 2 author baru ini!

Jika berkenan tolong direview!

Dengan catatan, kami tidak menerima flame apapun dari kalian. Kalo mau kritik, kritik aja! Jangan pake flame!

Akhir kata..

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP! \(^O^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune VS Sharingan**

**Disclaimer:**

Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Rated:**

T (untuk jaga-jaga)

**Genres:**

Diutamakan Adventure, yang dibumbui romance dan tragedi (?)

**Pairing:**

Diutamakan..

SASUNARU

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, sedikit –banyak- OOC, AU, miss typo(s), dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Chapter 1

"Naruto," panggil Gaara yang sedang menyetir kepada seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Naruto yang dipanggil Gaara pun langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak capek ? Kau selalu terluka karena pekerjaanmu ini, Naruto ?" tanya Gaara khawatir, tapi ia masih tetap fokus ke arah jalanan.

Naruto pun menyengir lebar.

"Gaara, kau tau kan aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak kecil ? Aku hanya ingin membalas budiku ke keluarga ini, Gaara," kata Naruto dengan senyum lembut.

Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto. Walau Naruto tersenyum lembut, tapi Gaara dapat melihat raut sedih di wajah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Hari ini, pagi telah menyingsing. Memaksa semua makhluk untuk bangun melakukan aktivitas pagi harinya.

Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda berambut pirang dengan balutan perban di kepalanya yang telah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan mata yang berat. Ngantuk. Itulah yang telah melandanya sekarang.

Pemuda berambut merah_ maroon_ yang ada di ruang makan itu, yang sedang meletakan makanan untuk disantap pagi hari ini, hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat, melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang masih kurang fit.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara tadi pun duduk di hadapan pemuda yang satunya.

"Kau yakin akan sekolah hari ini, Naruto ? Lihat, lukamu yang tadi malam belum sembuh benar," tanya Gaara kepada pemuda berambut pirang, yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan kesehatan sahabatnya ini.

Naruto yang ditanya pun menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan mata _sapphire_-nya yang menunjukan kekantukan yang amat sangat.

"Iya, aku sehat kok, Gaara. Luka sekecil ini tidak akan membuatku ambruk," kata Naruto dengan cengirannya. Ia melupakan rasa kantuk yang telah menghinggapinya tadi.

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat makan. Aku mau buatin makanan untuk Kyuubi dulu. Nanti kalo udah, langsung tunggu di mobil aja," kata Gaara yang telah menghabiskan nasi goreng miliknya.

Ia pun langsung beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi kakak dari Naruto sekaligus bos mereka, Namikaze Kyuubi.

Naruto yang mendengar perintah dari sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang paling disayanginya, langsung saja melakukan hal yang disuruh. Ia tidak mau membuat orang yang paling ingin ia buat bahagia terus mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sungguh. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi karena hanyalah Gaara satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

Gaara lah yang mau menemani Naruto saat ia sedih maupun senang. Gaara lah yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Gaara jugalah yang mau mengurusi Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sekarang hanya tinggal berdua karena sang orang tua yang sedang mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang lain di Amerika Serikat. Gaara jugalah yang mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Naruto. Sungguh ! Naruto sangat mempercayai, menyayangi, memberikan perhatian lebih kepada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Wajar saja kalo Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Gaara yang selalu dia buat kerepotan sejak dulu. Ia sangat ingin membahagiakan dan tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya kerepotan lagi karena dirinya.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Gaara dan Naruto yang tadi menaiki mobil ferrari merah milik Gaara akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah mereka. Tokyo International High School.

Sekolah terelit dan terbagus di negara Jepang ini.

Sekolah yang memiliki luas sepanjang 12 lapangan sepak bola ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, _ekstrakulikuler_ yang lebih dari lengkap, ruangan yang sangat banyak dan luas, halaman asri serta rindang yang terawat rapi, lapangan olahraga yang lengkap, tempat parkir yang lebih dari kata luas, serta pelajaran yang diberikan pun terjamin kualitasnya.

Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah termahal se-Asia. Tapi, anak-anak terlantar yang dianggap memiliki kecerdasan pun dapat bersekolah di sini. Dikarenakan sekolah ini memiliki beasiswa untuk murid-murid 'khusus' seperti itu.

Setelah Gaara memarkirkan mobil ferrari kesayangannya di tempat parkir khusus mobil, akhirnya mereka berdua pun mulai menuju kelas mereka, kelas X D.

Gaara dan Naruto di sekolah ini dikenal sebagai 'pasangan' yang tak terpisahkan. Ke mana-mana mereka selalu bersama-sama, ke kantin, ke atap, ke mana pun itu. Kelas mereka sama, tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan, mereka selalu sekolompok dalam tugas kelompok, _ekstrakulikuler_ yang mereka ambil pun juga sama.

Karena hal itu, muncullah gosip bahwa mereka adalah pasangan _homo_, ehm..sebut saja '_gay_', mengingat mereka sama - sama lelaki.

Tapi, itu sangat tidak benar. Mereka berdua hanyalah sahabat. Sahabat yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Perasaan saling ingin bersama, ingin melindungi, dan menyayangi itulah yang membuat mereka selalu bersama. Tapi, ingat ! Menyayangi itu beda dengan mencintai, percayalah.

Namun, walau pun mereka dikira mereka adalah pasangan homo. Tidak ada yang menjauhi mereka. Tidak ada yang mau memperolok mereka.

Hal itu dikarenakan, di Jepang, _homoseksual_ bukanlah hal tabu yang patut diperolok, dihina, dicaci-maki, ditindas, dan apa pun itu lagi. Masyarakat di sini sadar, bahwa _homoseksua_l bukanlah sebuah ketidaknormalan yang hina. Ketidaknormalan ini hanyalah sebuah takdir dari Tuhan. Yah...orang yang mengidap _homoseksual_ pun sebenarnya tidak ingin dirinya menjadi seorang _homoseksual_. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Tuhan lah yang memiliki kehendak untuk membuat keputusan itu.

Apalagi warga sekolah ini menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya gosip yang mengatakan mereka ini homo hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

"TING !- TONG ! –TENG !- TONG !" "TING !- TONG !- TENG !- TONG !"

Suara bel sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan aktivitas belajar-mengajar yang akan dimulai pagi hari ini.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Tokyo International High School, telah membunyikan bel tanda pulang sekolah semenit yang lalu.

Lingkungan luar sekolah pun dipenuhi langsung oleh murid-murid sekolah ini yang keluar dengan teratur. Walau dikatakan pulang sekolah, tapi tidak semua murid langsung pulang.

Ada yang duduk-duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang asri, bertujuan untuk melepaskan penat akibat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Ada juga yang berbaring di atap sekolah, sekedar mencari angin agar beban akibat pelajaran yang dihadapinya sedikit mereda. Tapi, ada juga yang langsung menghadapi kegiatan ekskulnya yang memang diadakan setiap hari ini.

Begitulah yang dihadapi pada Gaara dan Naruto.

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang ganti baju khusus putra kelas 10. Mereka pun sedang mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan baju basket sekolah mereka bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Naruto, kau yakin tetap akan mengikuti ekskul ?" tanya Gaara sambil memakai baju basket sekolah mereka yang berwarna oranye dengan nomor punggung 16 dan namanya yang ditulis dalam huruf kanji di belakang belakang baju kaos basketnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja !" jawabnya antusias. Anak ini terlalu menyukai basket.

Saat Naruto memasukan seragam sekolahnya di dalam tas olahraga yang ia bawa hari ini. Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ yang berada di dalam tasnya berbunyi. Segera diambilnya_ handphone_ miliknya yang terdapat gantungan _'kyuubi no kitsune'_ tersebut.

'Huh ? Kyuu-_nii_ ?'

Saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya tersebut segera dilayangkannya pandangannya ke segala arah. 'Huft ! Untung sudah sepi,' batinnya lagi.

"Halo, Kyuu-_nii_," kata Naruto mengawali pembicaraan di telepon tersebut.

"Naruto, aku punya misi baru buat kau. Cepat kembali ke perusahaan sekarang ! Aku tak peduli jika kau hari ini ekskul atau tidak. Pokoknya pulang !" tuntut Kyuubi kepada adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab perkataan kakaknya tersebut, si penelepon langsung saja mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa pemberitahuan lagi.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Menatap nanar _handphone_ yang ada di genggamannya.

"Siapa ?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi diam melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang yang tak ia ketahui.

"Huh ! Kyuu-_nii_. Ia menyuruh kita pulang, Gaara. Huh ! Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi kita tak bisa mengikuti ekskul basket," kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Sebuah mobil _sport_ bewarna_ orange_ melaju dengan pesat di jalanan kota Tokyo. Mobil tersebut melaju layaknya angin yang berhembus kencang.

Tak ayal banyak umpatan kesal dari beberapa pengguna jalan yang dilalui oleh mobil tersebut.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris mata _sapphire_ tersebut yang merupakan pengemudi dari mobil tersebut seakan tidak peduli dengan kondisi luar yang mengumpat-umpat dirinya. Pemuda ini sekarang sedang asyik mengumpat-umpat kecil.

'Huh ! _Kuso Niichan_ ! Masa dia memberiku misi yang berat gini. Gak tahu apa aku masih luka gini,' batin pemuda bernama Naruto itu kesal.

Ia semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal di keramaian kota Tokyo tersebut. Ia tak peduli jika ada yang luka karena tertabrak mobilnya. 'Huh ! Mengacau,' itulah batin pemuda pirang satu ini saat ia menabrak kucing jalanan yang ada di tengah jalan.

Yah~ sepertinya kekesalan sedang melanda hati Naruto.

**Flashback.**

'BRAK !'

"Kyuu-_nii_, ada apa sih ?" tanya Naruto yang masuk secara kasar ke ruangan Kyuubi, disusul oleh Gaara yang ada di belakangnya.

Kyuubi yang dari tadi sedang bergelut dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya melirik sedikit ke arah 2 orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya tersebut dengan tidak sopannya.

'BRAK!'

"Kyuu-_nii_, jawab !" kata Naruto dengan emosi sambil menggebrak meja Kyuubi. "Kau telah menggangguku lagi untuk latihan _ekskul_. Huh ! Menyebalkan," kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya tersebut dan melipat kedua tangan _tan_-nya di depan dada.

Kyuubi kembali menatap laptopnya. "Itu urusanmu, _Chibi Otouto_," kata Kyuubi singkat.

Naruto yang mendengar panggilan kakaknya kepadanya semakin emosi saja. Dia tidak peduli jika emosinya yang terlalu berlebihan itu menyebabkan kepalanya yang masih luka menjadi sakit.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Kita dengarkan saja maksud Kyuu memanggil kita," kata Gaara. Ia menarik Naruto untuk mundur.

Naruto pun menghela nafas. Ia mengikuti perintah Gaara.

Kyuubi yang melihat itu pun akhirnya mulai angkat bicara lagi. "Sudah bisa tenang," katanya tanpa masuk bertanya. Naruto cuma mengangguk kesal.

"Aku punya misi buat kau. Misi penting. Baru saja kudapatkan dari _e-mail_ yang ditujukan ke alamat_ website Kitsune-_mu itu," kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tahu hal itu tadi hanya bisa mengangguk bosan.

"Misi perlindungan terhadap putri dari keluarga Hyuuga," kata Kyuubi tegas.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Kyuubi tadi terlonjak kaget. "Ke-keluarga Hyuuga. Pu-putri keluarga Hyuuga? Ma-maksudmu Hinata, _Niichan_ ?"tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Kyuubi mengangguk mantap. "Benar. Kau pasti sudah tahu kan ? Hari ini temanmu itu berulang tahun. Kau diundang ?" kata Kyuubi.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. "Kau Gaara ?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan anggukanlah jawabannya.

Naruto kembali menatap ke arah Kyuubi. Menatap serius ke arah sang kakak sehingga suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi tegang.

"Baiklah. Ini kasus terumitmu yang pertama, Naruto. Aku akan memberimu misi ini dengan sedetail-detailnya. Aku tak mau ada kesalahan yang kau perbuat," kata Kyuubi. Ia menatap laptop di hadapannya sejenak, kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto kembali.

"_Client_ kita adalah kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia meminta bantuan kepada perusahaan kita untuk melindungi putrinya yang akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang ke-16 di Hotel Shibuya,"

"Kenapa Hinata harus dilindungi kita. Kan ada Neji ?" tanya Naruto bingung, memotong perkataan dari sang kakak.

Kyuubi yang merupakan orang yang tidak suka pembicaraannya dipotong, kontan saja langsung melempar Naruto dengan kaleng minuman yang baru dihabiskannya.

'DUG !' 'TRANG !-TRANG !-TRANG !'

Tapi, untung Naruto dapat menghindar sebelum kaleng minuman kosong tersebut mengenai kepalanya, sehingga sang kaleng yang tak berdosa itu sukses menabrak tembok di belakangnya dan mendarat ke lantai dengan indahnya (?).

Naruto pun hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebarnya saat melihat sang kakak yang menatapnya seakan ingin membunuhnya. Kyuubi pun akhirnya mendengus kesal atas perlakuan Naruto.

Suasana tegang yang sempat mencair tersebut kembali tegang.

"Dengarkan dulu. Hinata adalah penerus utama dari perusahaan Hyuuga _Corp_. Nah, karena keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan pesawat terbang terbesar di dunia sekaligus pemilik dojo terkenal di Jepang ini, tentu memiliki banyak musuh, bukan. Lalu, alasan Hiashi memakai jasa kita bukan Neji dan anak buahnya yang memang tidak diragukan lagi kekuatannya adalah karena yang dihadapi sekarang adalah musuh keluarga Hyuuga yang hmm..entah siapa itu, menyewa pembunuh bayaran," kata Kyuubi.

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya yang selanjutnya, Kyuubi menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Pembunuh bayaran ini sepertinya profesional. Ia berani memberikan surat ancaman kepada Hiashi seakan misinya akan berjalan dengan sukses besar tanpa halangan. Dan surat ancaman itu ditemukan di meja Hiashi sendiri dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di kertas tersebut. Maka, tidak diragukan lagi. Pembunuh bayaran ini bisa menyusup dengan mudahnya ke kediaman Hyuuga yang penjagaannya sangat ketat, maka artinya...,"

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyuubi melihat Naruto dengan tajam. "Dia adalah seseorang yang berasal dari _clan Assasin_ tersembunyi," kata Kyuubi.

Naruto dan Gaara mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. "Maksudmu seperti keluarga Namikaze ini ?" tanya Gaara. Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus berhati-hati, Pendek. Kalau tidak nyawamu sendiri yang terancam," kata Kyuubi santai. Ia meminum teh hijau yang ada di mejanya tenang. Seakan tidak ada suasana yang menegangkan di sini tadi.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Kalau gitu, kenapa harus aku ?" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya ini.

Kyuubi meletakkan teh-nya kembali. Ia menatap Naruto sinis. "Karena perusahaan kita butuh uang. Lagipula bayaran misi ini sangat besar, jika berhasil...," jawab Kyuubi dengan tawa setannya.

Naruto ternganga. Ia melemparkan benda-benda yang dapat digapainya ke arah kakaknya. Tak habis pikir dengan sifat kakaknya yang 'mata duitan' ini. Dan emosinya semakin bertambah karena sang kakak dengan mudahnya menghindar dari lemparan-lemparannya.

"Makanya, kau itu jangan beli barang-barang yang tak guna ini, _KUSO NIICHAN_ !" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk senjata-senjata yang terpajang di lemari kaca yang ada di ruangan kakaknya. Mulai dari RPG 5000, Shootguns 2100, Basooka, sampai Bom CS 4 terpajang di lemari kaca tersebut.

Kyuubi hanya terkekeh-kekeh dengan cengiran setannya. "Itu koleksi berhargaku, _Chibi Otouto_," katanya santai.

Naruto yang hampir saja ingin menembakan peluru ke kepala kakaknya tersebut langsung saja ditahan oleh Gaara.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Biarkan saja _Kuso Niichan_ ini mati, Gaara ! Aku benci ! Huh !" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Aku 'kan datang ke pesta itu. Aku bantu deh," kata Gaara.

Naruto ingin sekali memeluk Gaara, tapi sebuah tubuh menghalangi dia. Tubuh tersebut memisahkannya dengan Gaara yang saling berhadapan tadi.

"Woy, untuk menjaga identitasmu, kau tidak akan pakai penyamaran. Dan senjatamu. Kau hanya membawa ini," kata Kyuubi sambil menampakkan raut muka serius di wajah 2 orang ini.

"Ta-"

Belum sempat Naruto akan protes, Kyuubi mengeluarkan senyuman setannya. "Melawan ? Koleksi komikmu kubakar," kata Kyuubi.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, lalu ia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus," kata Kyuubi dengan senyumannya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Kyuubi lalu membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara. "Dan kau, _Maroon_," tunjuknya ke arah Gaara.

"Kau tidak boleh hadir di pesta itu. Kau mengawasi dari luar," kata Kyuubi.

Gaara hanya mengangguk saja. Toh, ia tahu rencana Kyuubi selalu berhasil.

"Nah, pakai ini untuk berkomunikasi," kata Kyuubi sambil melempar 2 _chip_ kecil dari laci meja kerjanya.

**End of Flashback.**

Naruto yang mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Langsung mengeram kesal.

"Sialan. Dia mengancamku dengan komik. Huh !" geramnya kesal.

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan. Akhirnya Naruto berhenti di depan Hotel Shibuya. Dengan segera ia memakai jas _orange_ yang ada di jok mobil, tidak lupa dengan perlengkapan senjatanya yang ia pasang di balik jas _orange-_nya serta di balik celana panjang _orange_ yang dipakainya juga. Oh, ya ! Kado dengan bungkusan _orange_ dengan pita merah pun tak luput dibawanya.

Lalu ia pun memasuki Hotel Shibuya dengan wajah berseri setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Membiarkan mobilnya ditangani oleh penjaga hotel.

Saat memasuki hotel tersebut, Naruto langsung disambut dengan keramaian orang-orang elit yang pada umumnya telah dikenalnya. Dari teman sekolahnya sampai mantan-mantan _client_-nya mendatangi pesta putri keluarga Hyuuga ini.

'Ramai sekali. Semoga pembunuh bayaran tersebut bisa aku tangani di tempat begini,' batin Naruto berdoa.

"Naruto. Naruto. Jawab,"

Naruto merasa ada seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia hanya melihat beberapa temannya sedang mengobrol masing-masing. Lalu siapa yang memanggilnya. 'Haa... Mungkin cuma ilusiku,' batinnya. Lalu ia pun kembali berjalan ke arah di mana Hinata berdiri menyambut segelintir orang yang tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

"Naruto. Jawab. Aku Gaara,"

Naruto berhenti seketika. Ia tersentak kaget. 'Ah ! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa Naruto ? Dasar Bodoh,' batinnya memperolok dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Naruto menuju sudut ruangan. Ia memegang telinga kanannya. Tepatnya menekan chip di telinga kanannya untuk menjawab panggilan dari sang sahabat. "Ya, Gaara,"jawabnya.

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang sana. "Haa... Aku hanya mengecek keadaanmu. Di luar sini belum ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan," kata suara tersebut. "Sama, di sini juga," kata Naruto sambil memantau keadaan sekeliling di ruangan tersebut. "Baiklah, Gaara. Nanti kuhubungi lagi," kata Naruto. Ia lalu segera berjalan lagi menuju Hinata setelah ia mendapat balasan, "Hm," dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hinata-_chan_ ! _Happy Brithday_ !" kata Naruto antusias saat ia berdiri di depan gadis bermata_ lavender_ dengan rambut _indigo_ yang diikat tinggi ke atas, dihias oleh jepitan bunga _jasmine_. Wanita berambut_ indigo_ ini terlihat sangat anggun saat ia memakai gaun berwarna putih setumit dengan berbagai manik yang menghiasi bagian bawah gaun ini. Sungguh anggun.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa bersemu merah. "Ini kadomu, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil memberikan kadonya kepada Hinata dengan diiringi senyuman lebar yang merekah dari wajah tan-nya. "Te-terima kasih, Na-naruto-_kun_," balas sang Hyuuga dengan lirih. Ia mengambil kado yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya dengan malu-malu.

"Hehehe…Oh, iya, Hinata-_chan_ ! Maaf, Gaara tak bisa datang. Ia ada pekerjaan. Tapi, tenang kok. Ia menitipkan ini padamu,"kata Naruto sambil memberikan Hinata kado mungil dengan bungkus berwarna merah polos. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Tak apa. Ti-titip salam untuk Gaara-_san_,"kata Hinata dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto pun hanya menyengir lebar.

"Ah ! Hinata_-chan_, aku ke sana dulu, ya," kata Naruto antusias sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang di atasnya telah tersedia makanan serta minuman. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Pesta ulang tahun putri keluarga Hyuuga ini telah berlangsung selama satu setengah jam dan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan diadakannya puncak acara.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menyantap kue-kue yang ada di meja selama acara berlangsung mulai merasa kebosanan. 'Mana sebenarnya pembunuh bayaran tersebut ? Lama sekali,' batinnya.

"NGIING !"

"Selamat malam, para hadirin sekalian," kata seseorang pria paruh baya yang seketika itu langsung menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Ialah sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi berdiri di atas panggung sambil tepat di depan _microphone_ yang digunakannya untuk berbicara tadi.

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena acara ulang tahun putri saya, Hyuuga Hinata berlangsung sangat lama untuk mencapai puncak acara. Ini disebabkan kami yang terlebih dahulu harus memastikan bahwa tempat yang dijadikan untuk penyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun pewaris utama Hyuuga _Corp_ ini aman dari segala mara bahaya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," kata Hiashi sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Naruto berdecak kagum melihat sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu beribawa di tengah panggung.

Naruto lalu mengambil sedikit makanan lagi dari meja yang ada di sampingnya. Mata _sapphire-_nya yang sedari tadi fokus terhadap pidato awal Hiashi tersebut menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah pintu yang ada di lantai 3. Naruto menyeringai. 'Mulai beraksi ternyata,' batinnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai puncak acara,"

Saat semua pandangan kembali lagi terfokus pada acara utama pesta itu, Naruto langsung saja berjalan santai ke luar Hotel Shibuya itu melalui pintu samping, tentunya dengan berbagai alasan jitu yang terlontar dari bibirnya agar bisa keluar saat berhadapan dengan penjaga pintu samping tersebut.

Naruto yang berhasil keluar dari Hotel Shibuya. Tiba-tiba langsung berbelok ke bagian belakang hotel.

'Huh ! Menyusahkan saja. Kenapa harus di lantai 3,' batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Naruto lalu memencet sebuah tombol kecil pada benda mungil tersebut saat mengarahkannya ke atas. Tiba-tiba keluarlah sebuah tali yang cukup panjang dengan sebuah kaitan besi yang ada di ujungnya.

"_Gotcha_ !" gumam Naruto saat tali tersebut tepat berhenti di lantai tiga sesaat sebelumnya berputar-putar terlebih dahulu di pagar kecil itu.

Saat Naruto akan memencet tombol di bawah tombol tersebut. Ia teringat sesuatu. 'Aduh ! Aku gak pake penyamaran. Huh ! Terpaksa pake topeng ini,' batinnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah topeng merah yang hanya menutupi separuh wajahnya serta dapat semakin menampakan keindahan mata _sapphire_ tersebut.

"Baiklah. _I ready_," katanya sambil memencet tombol tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tali tersebut seakan menariknya ke ujung tali tersebut tertancap. Bedanya, tali tersebut semakin memendek, masuk ke dalam benda mungil yang digenggamnya.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Suara lantunan lagu '_Happy Brithday_' terdengar di dalam ruangan yang terang serta ramai tersebut. Memarakan suasana sukacita yang melanda keluarga Hyuuga.

"_Happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday, Happy birthday. Happy birthday to you !_"

Begitulah lagu yang dilantunin di ruangan itu.

Mereka yang sedang dilanda keceriaan di bawah sana itu tidak menyadari adanya bahaya yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang ada di lantai 3.

Di balik pintu suatu ruangan di lantai 3 tersebut terdapat seseorang berkerudung hitam yang menyeringai dengan senapan yang digenggamnya. Senapan itu mengarah lurus ke sang putri Hyuuga.

"Cih ! Tak menyangka ada pengganggu kecil di sini," kata seorang berkerudung tersebut. Ia yang semula membidik dari balik pintu langsung membalikan badannya. "Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau di sana," kata orang itu datar.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai topeng separuh wajah itu keluar dari balik kaca ruangan yang ditempati sang pemuda berkerudung. Ialah Naruto.

"Huh ! Hebat juga kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini," kata Naruto sinis. Terlihat wajahnya yang sekarang sedang memberikan senyuman sinis.

Lelaki berkerudung hitam itu terlihat menyeringai. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, _Dobe_. Aku tebak... Kau adalah _Kitsune_, sang _bodyguard_ yang disewa keluarga Hyuuga ini," kata sang pemuda berkerudung.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Da-dari mana kau tahu, Brengsek ! Dan maaf saja aku tidak _Dobe, Teme _!" geram Naruto marah. Ia sangat tidak diterima dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh seorang _Assassin_ di depannya ini.

Sosok itu mengarahkan senapannya ke arah sang_ Kitsune_. "_Stop talking, Dobe ! I just wanna finish my mission. Don't disturb me,_" kata sosok itu.

Naruto tak mau kalah. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik jas _orange_-nya dengan cepat. "_So what ?... I'm not scary, Teme_," jawab Naruto.

Sosok itu menyeringai. "Kau hebat, _Dobe_. Tapi, maaf saja. Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan nama baik kami, _Sharingan_," kata sosok itu datar.

'Jadi…, _Sharingan _?'batin Naruto bingung.

Sosok tersebut lalu menampakan matanya. Mata merah dengan 3 garis hitam yang melingkari titik hitam yang merupakan inti pupil mata tersebut. Sosok itu menyeringai. "Tidurlah," kata sosok yang dijuluki _Sharingan_ itu.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto yang melihat tepat di bola mata aneh tersebut langsung pingsan, tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jadi, ini sosokmu, _Kitsune_ ? Hm...menarik," kata sosok berkerudung hitam itu menyeringai sambil menggenggam sebuah topeng separuh wajah warna merah. Lalu dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya, ia berjalan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya yang tertunda.

_To Be Continiued_

A/N: gomen jika masih ada typo... maafkan kami, kami hanya manusia biasa.. (_ _)

balasan review:

GaryPoLary: yup... sudah updet! lam kenal juga...^^

Orange Naru: ini sudah di updeeet... XDD

mechakucha_no_aoi_neko: hehehe... mecha kenal dengan gaya penulisannya? tanyakan pada author Hikarii hana...

Lavender_Hime_chan: yup! betul sekali...! ^^ .. aah~ gomen kalau masih banyak typonya.. akan segera diperbaiki... ^^.. trims sudah membacanya.

akhir kata **Review** or **Flame**?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Mashashi Kishimoto - sensei

**Rated : **T -untuk jaga-jaga -

**Genres :** -diutamakan- Adventure. Dengan dibumbui Romance dan Tragedy (?)

**Pairing : **-diutamakan- SasuNaru

**Warnings!  
**Boys Love, AU, miss typo(s), pendeskripsian yang masih kurang baik, alur gaje yang cepat, dll.**  
**

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan**~

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sosok itu menyeringai. "Kau hebat, _Dobe_. Tapi, maaf saja. Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan nama baik kami, _Sharingan_," kata sosok itu datar.

'Jadi…, _Sharingan _?'batin Naruto bingung.

Sosok tersebut lalu menampakan matanya. Mata merah dengan 3 garis hitam yang melingkari titik hitam yang merupakan inti pupil mata tersebut. Sosok itu menyeringai. "Tidurlah," kata sosok yang dijuluki _Sharingan_ itu.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto yang melihat tepat di bola mata aneh tersebut langsung pingsan, tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jadi, ini sosokmu, _Kitsune_ ? Hm...menarik," kata sosok berkerudung hitam itu menyeringai sambil menggenggam sebuah topeng separuh wajah warna merah. Lalu dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya, ia berjalan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter 3

**Naruto's POV**

"...To..Naruto..Hei,"

Aku mengerjap - ngerjapkan mataku perlahan, saat kudengar ada suara yang memanggil - manggil namaku.

"Engh...," erangku tertahan. Kubuka perlahan mataku, menunjukan warna _sapphire_ yang tersembunyi tadi.

"Ah...kau tak apa, Naruto ?" tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi memanggilku, Gaara. Ia membantuku untuk duduk.

"Auch...Gaa...ra ? Di - di mana aku ?" tanyaku padanya. "Hmm...kita sekarang berada di rumahmu, Naru-"

"AH ! BAGAIMANA DENGAN HINATA _- CHAN_, GAARA ? APA MISIKU BERHASIL ? AH ! GAWAT ! BAGAIMANA JUGA DENGAN _ASSASSIN_ TERSEBUT !" teriakku histeris. Dengan segera, aku langsung turun dari tempat tidurku, berusaha untuk mengambil alat - alat _bodyguard_-ku di dalam kotak yang ada di lemari pakaianku.

"Tenang, Naruto. Misimu sudah berakhir," Gaara menarik lenganku lembut. Mendudukanku kembali ke kasurku yang empuk tersebut. "Hah ?" hanya kata itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibirku, tak percaya akan perkataan Gaara.

"Haa...Biar kujelaskan. Tapi, sebaiknya kau ceritakan dulu padaku. Mengapa kau bisa pingsan, Naruto ? Apa yang terjadi ?"

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara ini, sungguh kaget. 'Pingsan ? Tidak mungkin. Tapi,... Astaga. _Shit_ !' batinku menyumpah serapah.

"Gaa - ra. Ja - jangan bilang padaku bahwa _Assassin _tersebut berhasil melukai Hinata -_ chan_. Ja - jangan bilang juga padaku, bah - bahwa Ass - _Assassin_ tersebut berhasil lolos dari kita," kata Naruto, tanpa maksud bertanya sama sekali. Gaara yang mendengar penuturan Naruto, hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil.

"Tapi, itu semua benar, Naruto. Hinata koma karena peluru perak bersarang tepat di otak kirinya, untung saja tidak menembus, haa...," tutur Gaara pelan.

Aku yang mendengar penuturan Gaara tersebut, langsung mengacak - ngacak rambut pirangku ini, sesekali menariknya kuat. "_Shit _! _Damn_ ! Sialan ! _Teme_ itu..., ARRGH !" teriakku histeris. Sungguh, aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Hinata -_ chan_.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengelus punggungku pelan. "Naruto, tenang. Berpikir jernih, oke. Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi ? Mengapa kau pingsan ?" tanya Gaara padaku, masih dengan tangannya yang mengelus punggungku pelan.

Aku pun menarik nafas dalam - dalam. "Ma - matanya...ya, matanya, Gaara. Entah kenapa, mata tersebut...mata yang langka tersebut...mata yang bagai pemberian 'iblis' tersebut yang telah membuatku pusing...aku seperti ditarik ke sebuah dunia kelam, di mana tak ada kebahagiaan yang akan kurasakan, Gaara...mata itu, ya, mata yang tak pernah kulupakan dari si _Teme_ itu...," kataku dengan suara parau. Entah kenapa, kepalaku kembali pusing di saat aku mengingat kejadian itu. '_Damn_,' batinku.

Lalu aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut - denyut, kekuatan mata _assassin_ itu masih terasa. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyeri itu, walau ku tahu hal tersebut percuma.

"Naruto, kau tak apa - apa ? Minumlah dulu obat ini," kata Gaara kepadaku sambil memberiku sebuah tablet dan segelas air. Tak perlu basa - basi aku pun meminum obat itu, menegak air jernih itu sampai setengah kosong. "Haa...,"

"Gaara...,"

"Ya," Gaara menyahutku sambil -sepertinya- sedang ber-sms dengan seseorang. Yah, terserahlah, aku tak ambil pusing.

"Ehm...bisa kau mengantarkanku ? Aku ingin menjenguk Hinata - _chan_," kataku penuh harap. Kulihat Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi, dia segera membantuku berjalan untuk membawaku ke Konoha _Hospital_.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat remang, terlihat seseorang berkerudung serta berjubah hitam sedang berdiri tegap di hadapan seseorang lelaki dewasa berkeperawakan tegas. Terlihat juga, bahwa ada seseorang lagi dengan 2 garis tegas di sekitar hidungnya yang menambah kesan _cool_ sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap kedua orang yang terus berhadapan sedari tadi itu.

"Bagaimana misimu pertamamu ini, Sasuke ?" akhirnya sang lelaki yang berhadapan dengan sosok berkerudung itu membuka suaranya, ia bertanya kepada sosok tersebut dengan senyum tipis yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Hn. Tak seburuk kelihatannya, _Tousan_," jawab sosok berkerudung tersebut dengan seringaian lebar yang muncul di wajahnya. Sosok tersebut membuka kerudung hitam yang sedari tadi dikenakannya itu, menampakkan rambut raven langkanya yang melawan gravitasi tersebut.

"Hm...Kau memang _otouto_ - ku, Sasuke," kata sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Ia memandang sosok berkerudung itu dengan senyuman tipis yang terpoles di wajahnya.

Sosok tegas yang ternyata merupakan ayah dari kedua orang pemuda yang di ruangan tersebut pun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hm...kau menjalankan misimu dengan sempurna, Sasuke. Aku bangga padamu. Kau memang hebat, bisa membuat putri _Clan_ Hyuuga tersebut tidak sampai 'pergi'," kata sang Ayah, Fugaku. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. "Terima kasih, _Tousan_. Kita tak mau mengotori tangan _clan_ kita dengan membunuh orang, bukan ? Menggelikan sekali bila itu terjadi," kata Sasuke

"Kau benar, _Otouto_. Hmm...dan sepertinya, kau tidak mungkin melalukan ini semua sampai berhasil dengan sukarela, bukan ?" tanya Itachi, sang Kakak tiba - tiba saat melihat kelakuan adiknya saat ini yang selalu menyeringai tak jelas. 'Kuyakin ada sesuatu yang menarik saat ia menjalankan misi tadi,' batin Itachi mantap.

"Heh...benar sekali, _Aniki_," jawab Sasuke, masih dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya itu. 'Benar kan,' batin Itachi. Lalu, Itachi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang Ayah yang sedang menatap Sasuke, menunggu permintaan sang anak bungsu sebagai imbalan untuk misi pertamanya yang sukses ini.

"_Tousan_, ku memiliki satu permintaan sebagai bayaran untuk misi pertamaku ini," kata Sasuke dengan seringaian yang masih terpoles di wajah porselennya.

"Ehm...boleh saja," sang Ayah pun ikut menyeringai tipis. Seringai di wajah Sasuke pun mulai terlihat jelas.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta...,"

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

"Hinata _- chan_...,"

"Haa...sudahlah, Naruto. Hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, keadaan Hinata _- hime_ sudah tak sekritis tadi," Neji menepuk pundak Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang khawatir ke arah seseorang wanita manis yang tengah terbaring rapuh di tempat tidur rumah sakit dari balik pintu berkaca itu.

"Tidak. Tidak mau,"

Neji yang melihat Naruto tetap bersikukuh berdiri dan melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Neji pun langsung duduk kembali di samping Gaara. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah pamannya sekaligus ayah dari Hinata. Terlihat bahwa lelaki paruh baya yang biasanya tegas namun lembut itu menjadi kacau saat ini, tatapan dari mata l_avender_ sosok tersebut kosong seakan jiwanya telah meninggalkan raganya.

"Haa...," Neji menghela nafas kembali. Lalu, ia pun menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara, sebaiknya kau bawa Naruto pulang. Aku tahu kondisi tubuh Naruto sedang tidak baik," kata Neji. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan, setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas lelah.

Gaara pun berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang masih dengan setia menatap Hinata, tidak mempedulikan 2 _bodyguard Clan_ Hyuuga yang ada di kanan - kirinya, bertugas untuk menjaga sang _Hime _yang terlelap dalam kerapuhan. Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau tahu, besok kita masih harus sekolah, bukan ? Besok, kita ke sini lagi," Gaara segera menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit tersebut. "Neji, kami permisi dulu. Sampai bertemu esok," kata Gaara sambil membungkukan badannya di depan sang lelaki Hyuuga penerus kalangan bawah di _Clan_ tersebut.

Tak lupa menganggukan kepalanya kepada sang pemimpin _Clan_ Hyuuga saat ia dan Naruto melewati lelaki paruh baya yang masih dalam keadaaan memprihatinkan.

Di mobil Gaara

"Naruto, sudahlah. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. _Clan_ Hyuuga juga salah, mereka lengah karena terlalu mengharapkanmu," kata Gaara yang khawatir dengan sobatnya yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa dengan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Namun, Naruto tetap bungkam.

Tiba - tiba...

Matanya yang beriris _sapphire_ indah tersebut berubah menjadi _orange_ layaknya seperti mata seekor rubah yang haus akan mangsa. Aura di sekitarnya pun sedikit mencekam.

"Bukan. _Teme_ itu...dialah yang patut disalahkan. Si brengsek itu...akan kubunuh dia, khekhekhe...,"

Gaara langsung mengrem mobilnya mendadak saat ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sobat pirangnya. '_Damn_ !'

Dengan segera, Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya dan segera menyuntikan Naruto dengan benda itu. Naruto yang disuntikan tepat di dada kirinya, perlahan - lahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_Shit_ ! Bisa - bisanya...haa...,"

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

Pagi yang tenang dan damai pun mulai datang. Terlihat dari sang Mentari yang menunjukan keindahan sinarnya dengan malu - malu, bersembunyi di balik awan, seakan ia takut bahwa keindahannya tersebut dapat membuat suasana di kediaman Namikaze semakin memanas.

Mengapa ?

Kita langsung lihat saja ke dalam rumah sederhana yang sebenarnya penuh dengan misteri tersebut.

"Bisa - bisanya kau pingsan, Pendek," ujar seseorang berambut _orange_ yang sedang memakan apelnya, Kyuubi. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang keluarga tersebut sambil menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas meja makan, menatap adiknya yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. (note : meja makannya ada di ruang keluarga ^^V)

"Diam !" sang adik a.k.a Naruto membentak kakaknya tersebut dengan mata yang masih melihat ke arah televisi.

"Idiot kau, Pendek. Kenapa tidak kau tembak -"

"DIAM !"

Kyuubi langsung terdiam, menatap tajam sang adik yang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aura tak menyenangkan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau lebih baik diam saja, _Kuso Niichan. It's my bussiness, not you_," geram Naruto.

Kyuubi hampir saja melempar Naruto dengan pisau yang dipakainya untuk mengupas apel tadi ketika sang adik dengan lancangnya memotong pembicaraannya, namun hal itu tidak jadi ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan yang tak lebih besar darinya.

"Kyuu, nanti kuceritakan," Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Gaara pun mengernyitkan alisnya. Gaara lalu mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan Kyuubi. "Jangan mengungkit hal kemarin di depan Naruto lagi,"

"Ap -"

"Jika kau tidak mau sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Naruto bangkit,"

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu pun tambah penasaran. Ia menatap Gaara tajam dengan mata ruby - nya, mencoba mengintimidasi mata _jade_ yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Kita bicarakan saat aku pulang kuliah," Kyuubi lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat tersebut karena merasa bahwa Gaara tidak akan mau bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin tersebut kepadanya sekarang.

Gaara yang mendengar suara mobil ferrari_ onyx_ milik Kyuubi yang mulai menjauh dari rumah yang mereka bertiga tempati ini segera saja menuju Naruto yang masih duduk dengan aura tidak enak yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Naruto, ini makananmu," Gaara memberikan roti isi yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada Naruto.

"_Thanks_,"

"Ayo pergi,"

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

Tokyo's University

Sebuah ferrari _onyx_ melaju kencang di daerah parkir kampus elit nan luas, mencari tempat parkir yang kosong.

Mobil tersebut dikendarai oleh seseorang pemuda yang dijuluki _Little Demon_ di kampus tersebut.

_Little Demon_ ? Siapakah yang disebut demikian ? Dan kenapa pula bisa disebut demikian ? _Well_, kita akan membahasnya sedikit.

Siapa dan kenapa ?

Yah, tentu saja. Siapa di kampus ini yang tak mengenalnya ? Ralat, siapa di daerah sekitar kampus tersebut yang tak mengenalnya ? Ialah Namikaze Kyuubi, orang paling menakutkan, paling kejam, paling sadis, dan paling 'gila' yang pernah dimiliki oleh dunia ini. Orang yang tak pernah mengenal kata 'maaf', 'ampun', dan sejenisnya. Orang yang akan selalu -ingin- menang dan tidak memiliki kata 'kalah' maupun 'mengalah' di dalam kamus hidupnya.

Oh...ehem...mungkin semua itu terdengar terlalu berlebihan. Tapi,...

itulah Namikaze Kyuubi, _The Little Demo_n.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, ferrari _onyx_ yang dikendarain oleh sang Namikaze itu berkeliling untuk mencari tempat parkir yang pas, akhirnya sang _Little Demon_ pun menemukan tempat parkir yang pas.

Dengan laju yang juga tidak diperlambat, Kyuubi langsung saja menuju tempat itu. Namun, tak disangka - sangka dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat juga mobil sport _onyx_ yang melaju ke arah tersebut dengan kecepatan yang juga tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Saat Kyuubi hampir memarkirkan mobilnya...

**CKITT!**

Mobil ferrari dan sport _onyx_ yang melaju kencang dari dua arah yang berlawanan tadi hampir saja saling tabrak, jika para pengendara kedua mobil tidak langsung memijak rem mereka.

"Hhk...Uhuk ! Uhuukk !_ Damn you, Fuck_," sumpah serapah langsung keluar dari bibir merona sang _Little Demon_, dikarenakan dia tersedak apel karena insiden ini dan karena ia harus repot - repot berebut tempat parkir dengan pemilik mobil yang hampir bertabrakan dengannya._ Well_, ia sangat tahu pemilik sekaligus pengendara mobil tersebut. (A / N: ne ? Malah mempersalahkan hal sepele. Hidup - matinya yang sedang dipertaruhkan tadi malah gak dipermasalahkan, ckckckck... ==").

Dengan titik didih kemarahan (?) yang telah sampai ke ubun - ubun, Kyuubi langsung menghampiri sang empunya mobil sport _onyx_.

"Oi, Uchipret. Keluar kau," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Ia langsung mengetuk - ngetuk kaca jendela mobil tersebut dengan kuku - kuku jarinya yang tak bisa dikatakan pendek sambil tersenyum 'manis'.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, keluarlah wajah yang dihiasi garis yang berada di sekitar hidungnya yang menambah kesan tersendiri untuk sang empunya wajah, yah, dialah sang Uchiha Itachi. Satu - satunya orang yang tak gencar dengan sang _Little Demon._

Kyuubi mundur beberapa langkah, agar ia dapat merasa bahwa tinggi tubuhnya yang lebih pendek 7 cm dari Itachi menjadi sejajar. "Kau...,"

"Hm ? Ada apa, _Little Demon_ ? Kau kangen padaku, ya ? Sampai - sampai datang menghampiriku segala," goda sang Uchiha. _Well_, Kyuubi sangat - sangat ingin membunuh orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sekarang juga. Namun, apa daya, ia tidak mau mencoreng nama _Secret Clan of Bodyguard_ - nya ini.

"_Shut up, You're Bastard_. Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa...,"

"...,"

"... Ini adalah tempat parkirku ! Pergi kau !" bentak Kyuubi keras kepada sang Uchiha. Ia menatap berang kepada sang Uchiha.

"Hmm ? Oh, ya ? Tapi, kok nggak tertera namamu, ya, di tempat ini ?" kata Itachi santai sambil menunduk melihat ke arah tempat parkiran yang sedang mereka rebutkan. Berpura - pura mencari tulisan nama pemuda berwajah 'manis' yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu pun semakin geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekuat yang ia bisa. 'Sialan si Uchipret satu ini,' batin Kyuubi, ia berusaha meredam amarahnya, sebab ia tahu bahwa sang Uchiha di depannya sedang ingin membuatnya emosi. _Well_, menurut Kyuubi jika dia terbawa emosi akibat 'Uchipret' di depannya, ia merasa ia telah kalah dalam pertengkaran antara ia dan sang Uchiha.

Itachi mendekat kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang didekati Itachi pun tak berani ehem..ralat tak mau atau lebih tepatnya pantang mundur.

'Mundur artinya mengalah'

itulah salah satu kata yang ada di dalam kamus sang _Little Demon_. Itachi pun menyeringai tipis melihat wajah 'manis' Kyuubi yang semakin 'manis'.

Itachi terus mendekat ke sang Namikaze sulung, sehingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua hanyalah 5 cm.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya, berbisik tepat di telinga sang Namikaze. "Nggak ada namanya loh. Berarti aku pun boleh memarkirkan mobilku di sini kan ?" bisik sang Uchiha, sedikit menyeringai saat ia melihat telinga Kyuubi memerah.

"Bermimpilah, Uchipret," bisik Kyuubi geram tepat di telinga sang Uchiha. Ia menyodorkan sebuah benda yang sedikit tajam ke perut Itachi.

Itachi yang merasakan benda tajam nan dingin dari balik pakaiannya yang berbahan tipis, langsung saja menghilangkan seringaian di wajahnya. "Pergi dari hadapanku, Uchipret. Atau...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...Racun yang ada di tanganku akan mengalir di tubuhmu sekarang juga," bisik Kyuubi dengan seringaian lebar yang telah menghiasi wajahnya. 'Khekhekhe...,' tawanya membahana di hati.

Itachi mundur beberapa langkah. Terlihat bahwa sang Uchiha ternyata juga telah menodongkan sang Namikaze dengan sebuah pistol. Kyuubi terkaget. '_Damn_,' batinnya.

Dengan kegeraman yang memuncak, Kyuubi mendongak ke atas, melihat ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan oleh sang Uchiha saat ini.

"Hahaha...Terima kasih atas pistolmu, _Say_. Senang bermain - main denganmu," ucap Itachi dengan senyum yang menghiasi pipinya. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengambil kembali pistol miliknya, menatap berang sang Uchiha.

Itachi lalu kembali masuk ke mobilnya. "_Thanks, Little Demon. I'm happy 'cause you today. See you later_," ucap Itachi, lalu ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu, mencari tempat parkir yang lain.

"_Shit_ !" gumam Kyuubi pelan.

* * *

Kyuubi dan Itachi di kampus ini memang terkenal sebagai musuh yang tak bisa dipisahkan (?).

Jika kalian berniat memisahkan mereka saat sedang berhadapan...

... Maka, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan nyawa kalian sekarang ini juga. Karena Kyuubi tak akan segan - segan membunuh orang yang mengganggunya, kecuali adiknya, tentunya.

Sebenarnya, Itachi adalah murid baru di kampus ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia baru saja pulang dari Amerika Serikat, dan entah kenapa -_authors _pun tak tahu-, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah kejurusan teknisinya di Tokyo, Jepang ini. Dan, itu membuat Kyuubi yang berkuasa di kampus ini merasa memiliki saingan.

Ini dikarenakan kepintarannya, kelincahannya, kegesitannya, kekuatannya, dsb. disaingi oleh Uchiha yang datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar ini (?). Dan, yang membuat sang Namikaze bertambah kesal adalah ternyata Uchiha satu ini suka sekali 'menggoda'-nya.

'Lihat saja, Uchipret. Akan kukalahkan kau,' batin Kyuubi geram, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung tinggi kampusnya itu, dan sedikit berharap untuk tidak bertemu sang Uchiha lagi hari ini karena dia juga sedang sibuk memikirkan nama baik perusahaan rahasia _Clan_ - nya, adiknya, dan _client - client _- nya yang juga sangat banyak.

'ARRGH ! Di mana orang tuaku saat mereka dibutuhkan ? Cih ! Malah 'kencan' tak jelas pula,' batin Kyuubi sambil mengacak - ngacak rambut _orange_ - nya.

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

Tokyo International High School

Kelas X D

Bel sekolah yang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tak kunjung membuat siswa - siswi di kelas ini sesegera mungkin untuk duduk di kursinya masing - masing.

Kenapa ?

Yah...karena guru matematika mereka sekaligus wali kelas kelas ini, yaitu Hatake Kakashi, belum kunjung tiba di kelas ini. _Well_, jangan tanya alasannya. Hanya dia dan _Kami - sama_ yang tahu.

Maka dari itu, dapat dilihat dari dari setiap sudut kelas ini, siswa - siswinya telah sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka, ada yang bergosip, main PSP, mendengarkan MP3, MP4, atau semacamnya. Namun, ada 1 hal yang menarik perhatian si _blondie_ tokoh utama kita.

"Hei, Ino -_ cha_n, Tenten -_ chan_, kalian tahu tidak kalau Hinata -_ chan_ divonis lumpuh total karena kejadian kemarin ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura kepada 2 teman gosipnya. Sontak, kedua temannya yang mendengar hal itu terkejut tak percaya.

"Masa sih ?"

"Kau tahu dari mana ?"

**Bletak ! Bletak !**

"Auch !" jeritan pelan terdengar dari kedua gadis, teman gosip Sakura.

"Hei ! Kalian lupa aku ini anak dari pemilik Konoha _Hospital,_ huh ?" ujar Sakura kesal. Ya, memang benar, keluarganya adalah pemilik dari rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo itu.

Ino dan Tenten pun hanya bisa cengar - cengir tak jelas akan kepikunan mereka, diiringi oleh helaan nafas Sakura.

"Ehm...Ehem...Oke...lanjut lagi...jadi, Hinata_ - chan_ sudah tak bisa berjalan serta menggerakan tangannya seujung jari pun," ucap Sakura tegas. Tenten dan Ino langsung terbelalak kaget.

"HAH ? Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Hei ! Ingat ? Peluru yang melukai Hinata - chan tersebut tepat mengenai kepalanya, ehem...otak kirinya...itu mengganggu kerja otak untuk mengendalikan syaraf...," jelas Sakura panjang lebar di kali tinggi (?),dan tanpa sadar hal itu seperti menguji ilmu kedokteran yang telah dipelajarinya dari kecil.

Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan anak dari pemilik _Yamanaka's Florist_ dan Tenten yang merupakan anak pemilik_ Fitness City_ hanya mengangguk - angguk, mengiyakan penjelasan seorang Haruno Sakura, walau dalam hati mereka sangat bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut merah muda ini.

Yah... tapi, mereka tak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan karena itu, ia terus-menerus merasa sedih dan bersalah.

"Naruto...Bisakah kau tak terpuruk terus ? Bersikaplah jantan," ucap Gaara datar sambil tetap membaca buku pelajaran matematika yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto sontak langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Aku tahu...,"

"Tapi,... Tak semudah itu, Gaara," ucapnya pendek, ia langsung menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya kembali.

Gaara menghela nafas lelah. "Kalau begitu berusahalah. Kita akan mencari tahu tentang _Assassin_ tersebut," ujar Gaara menenangkan Naruto. Naruto menatap Gaara, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Iya,"

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

"Anak - anak sekalian, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika Serikat. Bersikaplah baik - baik dengannya...," ujar seorang guru bernama Hatake Kakashi dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat sekilas dari balik masker hitamnya tersebut.

Seketika ruangan yang semula hening, langsung terdengar ricuh karena berita yang menurut beberapa murid, heboh tersebut.

"Cewek apa cowok nih, _Sensei_ ?"

"_Single_ gak ?"

"Kaya gak ?"

"Anak pengusaha mana, _Sensei_ ?"

"Tampan gak ?"

"Cantik ?"

Yah...seperti itulah kira - kira beberapa pertanyaan yang ikut menghebohkan suasana di kelas X D ini. "Lihat saja sendiri, ya... Hei, silahkan masuk," ucap sang guru dengan senyumannya, terlihat dari matanya yang melengkung ramah.

Kemudian, kelas yang ricuh tersebut menjadi hening kembali. Ada beberapa anak juga yang menahan nafas mereka saat...

seorang remaja berambut_ raven_ langka yang melawan gravitasi dihiasi dengan batu _onyx_ di matanya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Langkah halus dari kaki jenjangnya menambah suasana di kelas tersebut semakin tegang. Kulitnya yang putih mulus bagaikan _porselen_ pun membuat anak perempuan di kelas tersebut harus menahan cairan kental merah yang akan mengucur dari hidung mereka.

"Ehem...,"

Seketika para siswa - siswi di kelas tersebut langsung sadar dari _fantasy_ mereka tentang sang remaja di hadapan mereka ini. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Anak Muda...," pinta Kakashi, buku _orange_ kecil yang sedari tadi hanya digenggamnya tersebut, langsung dibacanya dengan antusias, untuk membunuh waktu perkenalan ini (?).

Remaja pria yang membuat suasana tegang di kelas X D tadi itu pun langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. "...Hn...Namaku Uchiha Sasuke...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...Maaf, itu saja ?" tanya Kakashi yang cengok akan perkenalan yang terlalu singkat, padat, dan teramat kurang jelas tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya, buku_ orange_ -nya tergeletak tak berdaya di meja.

"Hn ? Salam kenal...," ucap remaja pria bernama Sasuke tersebut datar, tak menghiraukan kecengokan semua orang yang ada di ruang kelas itu. Kakashi pun langsung berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana tersebut, lalu tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Ehmm...ada yang mau bertanya untuk perkenalan kepada Sasuke ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau...anak pengusaha mana ?" tanya seseorang di kelas tersebut yang bernama Kimimaro dengan tampang sinis. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa detik, menanti jawaban Sasuke tak ada respon apa pun.

Kakashi pun hanya tersenyum maklum, dan mempersilahkan beberapa pertanyaan lain yang hasilnya tetap sama. Tak dijawab oleh sang Uchiha tersebut. Sampai pertanyaan yang kesekian terlontar,...

"Ehem...Sasuke -_ kun_, ano...kira - kira masih single ? Jika 'iya', aku Haruno Sakura mau kok jadi pacarmu," tanya Sakura dengan malu - malu, dengan seketika langsung mendapat sorakan keras dari teman - teman sekelasnya.

"Belum..."

Seketika kelas menjadi diam.

'Oh, Dewa Jashin ! Dijawab ?' batin orang - orang yang sedari cengok akan perilaku Sasuke. Dan kekagetan mereka pun bertambah, saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum ehem... menyeringai. Ekspresi yang pertama di awal perkenalan ini.

"Tapi, aku mempunyai target untuk menjadi pacarku...," ujarnya dengan seringaian tipis, sambil menatap seseorang di kelas tersebut yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan perkenalannya di sini barang sedikit pun, menambah lebar seringaiannya.

Ehm...dia tak menyadari bahwa senyuman ralat...seringaiannya itu membuat jiwa beberapa orang pergi dari raganya.

* * *

"Nah, ehem...Sasuke...kau duduk di samping Ne-"

"Boleh aku duduk di samping bocah pirang itu saja ?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah remaja pria berambut pirang yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"Hmm...? Kenapa ?" tanya Kakashi sedikit bingung dengan permintaan murid barunya tersebut.

"Aku merasa kami saling kenal," jawabnya singkat, diiringi hembusan nafas Kakashi. "Baiklah...," mendengar jawaban Kakashi, seketika penghuni kelas tersebut kaget. 'Memisahkan dua pasangan tersebut ?' batin mereka tak percaya.

"Gaara, bisakah kau pindah dan duduk di samping Neji ?" pinta Kakashi kepada remaja berambut _maroon_ yang sedari tadi asyik membaca buku. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gaara mendongak, menatap ke arah gurunya. Sedikit memincingkan mata _jade_ -nya, meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa ?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik masker hitamnya. "Karena murid baru ini ingin duduk di samping sobatmu yang tidur itu," tunjuk Kakashi dari Sasuke ke remaja berambut pirang tersebut. Ia tahu Gaara tak memperhatikan sesi perkenalan tadi.

Gaara kembali memincingkan matanya, dan dibalas oleh senyuman Kakashi yang seakan mengatakan tak-usah-melawan. "Ya, sudah," ujarnya mengalah. Ia langsung pindah tempat ke sebelah Neji yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Silahkan, Sasuke...,"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung saja berjalan ke arah kursi yang akan menjadi miliknya dengan langkah tak lambat. Tanpa sadar seringai terukir kembali di wajah _porselen_-nya.

Sesampainya di kursi tersebut. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya, tanpa niat membangunkan sang teman sebelah untuk mengajak berkenalan.

Kakashi yang melihat itu, langsung membuka buku orange favoritnya yang selalu dibawa ke mana - mana kembali sambil memberikan pelajaran ke anak - anak didiknya. "Nah, anak - anak, siapkan buku kalian kembali. Buka halaman 203. Hari ini kita akan mengulangi pelajaran kemarin, kuharap kalian masih mengingatnya...,"

Di saat sang teman sebelahnya bangun karena mendengar perintah sang guru, yaitu Kakashi yang kemudian mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sang guru. Dengan seringaian yang terus terukir di wajahnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang teman sebelah.

"Memimpikanku, _Dobe_ ?"

TO BE CONTINIOUED

*rentangi badan*

Huft...akhirnya fict lumutan ini selesai juga, hehehe... *authors ditampar readers*

Baiklah, tanpa basa - basi lagi. Balasan REVIEW !

**-** To **Rhie chan Aoi sora : **umm...musuh ya ? *pose detective* yah~ bisa dibilang gitu deh -bletak!-

Eh ? Iya, aku ma pink - nee, neechan~ hehehe...Keren kan ?~~ *dilempar sepatu*

Thanks review - nya, ya~~

**-** To **mechakucha no aoi neko : **iya - iya, hehehe...hebat ! b^O^d

makasih atas reviewnya, kami telah berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin, hehe...

- To **Orange Naru : **IYA, SASUKE !

Gak kok, gak macem - macem...cuma SATU MACEM ! #plak!buagh!bletak!dhuaarr!

hahaha...makasih udah di review ya, ini udah update. Gomen lama. Sibuk sih, hehehe... *buagh!*

- To **Namikaze Shiruna Kiruta : **Senpai review di chap 1 ya ? 0.o

hehehe...gak apa - apa...kami bales di sini...

iya, sudah tahu kan kelanjutannnya sekarang ? Maaf, lama. Sibuk~~ #authors dirajam masa

* * *

Yak !

Terima kasih bagi readers yang telah membaca apalagi yang telah mereview, hehehe...

Maaf, jika penulisan kami masih banyak kesalahan. Namanya juga kami author baru, hehehe... *bletak!*

Ehem...

'Kami hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan'..

Akhir kata...

**REVIEW **or** FLAME ?** (?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**–_sensei_

**Rated **: T

**Genres : **-diutamakan- **Adventure **dengan bumbu – bumbu** Romance **dan** Tragedy **(?)

**Pairing : **_Teme_x_Dobe _ slight _KyuuxGaa_ dan _Neji__x__Gaara_

**Warning ! (Warung mpok ningning)**

**Boys Love**, OOC! AU, miss typo(s), alur cepat, pendeskripsian yang masih kurang baik, dll., dsb., dkk.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ! OKE!**

.

.

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

**by : Zurue Pink-chan **&** Chocho mami-Riicho  
**

Dua author menjadi satu XD

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Silahkan, Sasuke…,"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung saja berjalan ke arah kursi yang akan menjadi miliknya dengan langkah tak lambat. Tanpa sadar seringai terukir kembali di wajah _porselen_-nya.

Sesampainya di kursi tersebut. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya, tanpa niat membangunkan sang teman sebelah untuk mengajak berkenalan atau melakukan sesuatu hal, apa pun itu.

Kakashi yang melihat itu, langsung membuka buku _orange_ favoritnya yang selalu dibawa ke mana – mana kembali sambil memberikan pelajaran ke anak – anak didiknya. "Nah, anak – anak, siapkan buku kalian kembali. Buka halaman 203. Hari ini kita akan mengulangi pelajaran kemarin, kuharap kalian masih mengingatnya…,"

Di saat sang teman sebelahnya bangun karena mendengar perintah sang guru, yaitu Kakashi yang kemudian mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sang guru. Dengan seringaian yang terus terukir di wajahnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang teman sebelah.

"Memimpikanku, _Dobe_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

**Naruto POV**

_'Haa...Kami-sama, bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana supaya Hinata-chan sembuh? Ck... aku benar-benar tidak berguna.'_

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, aku terus menenggelamkan wajahku di lipatan kedua tanganku ini. Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir serta berdoa kepada Yang di Atas agar aku dapat menolong seseorang yang tak berdaya karena kelalayanku waktu itu. _'Aku memang bodoh dan lemah, haa...'_

Di saat aku mulai menyerah dan ingin berteriak marah, marah pada diriku sendiri, marah pada _assassin_ tersebut, dan marah kepada_ bodyguard-bodyguard Clan_ Hyuuga. Tiba - tiba, aku terpikir sesuatu.

_'Kaasan! Ya, Kaasan! Ah! Thanks, God. I love you so much.. much…'_ batinku girang karena menemukan solusi yang menurutku dapat menangani 'masalah' yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar, terasa gigi - gigiku yang putih cemerlang menyentuh kulit _tan_ -ku yang halus mulus ini, hahaha... Narsis sekali aku, hehehe.

"Nah, anak–anak, siapkan buku kalian kembali. Buka halaman 203. Hari ini kita akan mengulangi pelajaran kemarin, kuharap kalian masih mengingatnya…"

_'Ah! Ini suara Kakashi–sensei. Ck… mengganggu saja. Padahal aku baru saja senang... huh! Menyebalkan,' _ batinku geram. Sedikit mengerang tertahan karena kesal, aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku untuk bangun. Ku dongakan kepalaku untuk melihat Kakashi –_ sensei_ yang sedang mencatatkan rumus – rumus rumit nan menyebalkan di papan tulis tersebut dengan mata yang masih terasa perlu beradaptasi dengan intesitas cahaya di ruangan kelasku ini.

Namun, tiba–tiba…

"Memimpikanku, _Dobe_ ?"

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung terbelalak kaget. Iris mata _sapphire_-ku sedikit mengecil karena mendengar suara _bass_ khas tersebut. Terlebih saat menangkap kata panggilan 'khusus' untukku. Sungguh tak terduga.

_'Suara ini? Panggilan kasar ini—Tak mungkin.'_

**End of Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari teman sebangku barunya, Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dengan cepat untuk melihat siapakah orang yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya tersebut.

"Ka… Ka-kau…" Naruto yang melihat teman sebangku barunya tersebut langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun, sosok teman sebangkunya yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya menyeringai kecil. "Hmm...?" gumam Sasuke kecil agar tak menarik perhatian penghuni kelas lainnya, masih mempertahankan seringaian kecilnya.

_'Dia… si Sharingan itu? Di-dia tahu identitasku?'_ batin Naruto panik. Dia langsung gelagapan sendiri, mukanya memerah seketika, menahan amarah dan kesal akan dirinya dan orang di hadapannya. Namun, ia bisa mengendalikannya, dengan segera senyuman lebar terukir di wajah tan Naruto. _'Mana mungkin...pfft...'_ batinnya geli, '_Lihat, matanya saja beda. Pasti hanya kebetulan saja...Ya, Pasti,'_ batinnya lagi meyakinkan bahwa dugaannya yang pertama adalah SALAH BESAR.

"Ha…Hai! Hehehe...murid baru ya? Namaku bukan _Dobe_ loh... Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal, ya?" ucapnya ceria, walau dalam hati dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk kepala sang teman baru dengan sepatunya karena telah menghinanya dengan sebutan '_Dobe_', padahal belum kenal.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum tipis. Entah sejak kapan, jemari pucatnya yang lihai mulai memainkan rambut pirang halus milik sang Namikaze bungsu. "Tak usah bersikap seperti itu,_ Dobe_, Ah! Atau perlu kupanggil-" Sasuke diam sejenak, seringaiannya bertambah lebar. Ia lalu memajukan wajahnya, meletakan dagunya di bahu mungil tegap Naruto dan berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto dengan sedikit sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya, menggoda sang teman sebangku.

"_-Kitsune_..."

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih betah menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. _'Ternyata... Orang ini benar-benar si Teme itu...?'_ batinnya kaget.

Naruto benar - benar tak menyangka, hal tak terduga ini dapat terjadi. Tetapi mengapa _assassin_ satu ini membuka identitas-nya secara terang-terangan kepada Naruto? Padahal kalau dipikir secara logika, ia dan _assassin_ satu ini merupakan musuh, dan jika mengetahui identitas asli musuhnya tanpa ketahuan seharusnya... bukannya... dibunuh?

Naruto terus melirik orang tersebut sambil memikirkan kemungkinan - kemungkinan tujuan orang ini memberikan identitasnya secara terang-terangan kepada Naruto. Bahkan sampai nekat bersentuhan biasa dengan dirinya? Seperti bukan musuh saja.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya diam sambil meliriknya tajam asyik menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto langsung menyeringai lebar. Ia langsung membelai pipi tembem Naruto yang dihiasi tiga guratan tipis dengan lembut. "Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dobe_?" suara Sasuke yang sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar karena Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di dekat leher Naruto, menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto terus - menerus, seakan aroma itu adalah 'narkoba'. Lalu, entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke langsung menjilat - jilat leher Naruto tersebut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget.

Namun, tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Setelah puas menjilat - jilat leher tan tersebut, Sasuke langsung menggigitnya keras kemudian menghisap bekas gigitan tersebut dengan kuat, seperti menyeruput sebuah minuman. Kemudian, Sasuke menjilatnya kembali.

"Ng...akkhh..." desah Naruto tak tahan. Sasuke menyeringai senang, ia terus melakukan hal tersebut.

Naruto yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat yang dapat membuat orang terkapar jatuh di lantai _marmer_ kelas tersebut. Namun, untungnya tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, jadi dorongan super Naruto tersebut tak mempunyai dampak berarti baginya.

"Ck...Apa-apaan kau,_ Dobe_," desis Sasuke geram. Ia menarik kerah seragam Naruto dengan kuat, hampir saja mereka berciuman apabila kedua tangan Naruto tak menahan di dada Sasuke, sehingga sekarang wajah dengan tiga goretan di setiap pipinya hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajah _porselen_ bak lukisan sang _maestro_ milik Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto memerah, menahan kesal, amarah, malu, dan kecapaian akan hal tadi. Nafasnya memburu akan kejadian tadi, nafas hangat tersebut sukses mengenai wajah Sasuke dengan sempurna. "Ah...Hah...Ka-kau..._Teme_ sialan...hah...hah... a-apa... ah.. .hah... maks... hah... udmu, heh?" desis Naruto tak kalah geram, walau masih kewalahan akan kejadian tadi. Kepala Naruto langsung berkunang - kunang kembali akibat kejadian tersebut, apalagi efek dari kejadian tempo lalu masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kesadaran Naruto semakin menipis.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. ".._'cause you're_..."

Naruto yang sudah tak kuat lagi, tak dapat mendengar kata - kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke sampai selesai dan dengan jelas. Ia langsung pingsan, tepat menimpa ke dada bidang Sasuke yang berbalut seragam sekolah tersebut.

"..._Mine... my Kitsune... and my Dobe_..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekap Naruto, menjilat kembali bekas merah yang masih terpoles indah di leher tan Naruto. Ia juga menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto dengan nafsunya.

Kemudian ia berdiri dengan perlahan dan menggedong Naruto dengan ala _bridal style_.

"Permisi, _Sensei_," Sasuke sukses mendapat perhatian dari Kakashi serta murid - murid lain yang ada di kelas tersebut. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget dengan sempurna, melihat Sasuke menggendong teman sebangkunya, Naruto, apalagi Gaara, ia sungguh panik.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara kaget. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dengan sedikit gebrakan meja yang mengiringi.

Sasuke mengangat sebelah alisnya, melihat kelakuan Gaara. _'Apa hubungannya dengan __Dobe__-ku?'_ batinnya bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Pingsan," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan ekspresi datar, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan kelas tersebut. "_Sensei_...?"

Kakashi yang mendengar panggilan Sasuke, langsung mengangguk singkat. Sasuke langsung mengangguk dan membuka pintu geser tersebut dengan kakinya, lalu berjalan keluar. Saat Kakashi akan menutup pintu geser di ruangan itu, Gaara langsung menghampirinya. "_Sensei_, boleh aku ikut membawa Naruto?"

Kakashi yang mendengar itu, menghela nafas berat. "Gaara, sebaiknya kau kerjakan soal yang kuberikan tadi. Naruto biar si Uchiha itu yang mengurus. Mengerti "

Gaara tak menjawab, ia menatap Kakashi datar, tanda ia tetap ingin menemani Naruto, sahabatnya. "Menurutlah, Sabaku... atau… selamanya kau tak boleh sekelas, se-_ekskul_, dan sekelompok dengan sahabatmu itu,"

Mendengar itu, tanpa ba - bi - bu lagi, Gaara langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya terlebih dahulu ke gurunya yang berambut silver itu. Namun, Kakashi hanya angkat bahu saja. Sambil mengambil buku _orange_ favorit dari kantungnya, Kakashi langsung menutup pintu tersebut.

"Nah, silahkan kerjakan kembali soal yang saya berikan kepada kalian..." kata Kakashi dengan senyumannya yang tak tampak (?).

Gaara yang mendengar itu, hanya memutar kedua bola mata beriris _emerald_-nya bosan.

"Sudahlah. Kau terlalu _overprotective_ ke Naruto, Gaara," ucap seseorang yang sekarang menjadi teman sebangku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji. Walau Neji sedari tadi hanya mengerjakan soalnya, terlihat tak peduli dengan Naruto. Namun, sebenarnya ia mendengar semua percakapan di kelasnya itu sedari tadi dari awal sampai akhir.

"Dia sahabatku. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Gaara datar. Neji hanya memutar kedua bola mata beriris _lavender_-nya malas. "Salah karena kau bersikap seperti orang tuanya," komentar Neji.

Untuk kedua kalinya remaja dari _clan_ Sabaku tersebut mengeluarkan_ deathglare_ andalannya, kali ini kepada Neji. "Apa maksudmu?"

Neji yang sedang menulis, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh ke arah Gaara. Menatap kedalaman mata _emerald_ yang disukainya itu. "Kau tahu? Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan dan melindungi Naruto. Anak itu telah berumur 15 tahun, sadarlah," komentar Neji kembali.

Gaara hanya menatap bingung Neji. Neji pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Di saat pertandingan basket antar sekolah kau tak membiarkan Naruto bergerak bebas, takut ia cedera. Di saat lomba lari jarak jauh putra, kau terlebih dahulu mengancam lawan - lawan Naruto untuk membiarkan Naruto menang tanpa cedera. Di saat festival sekolah, kau selalu berada di samping Naruto, tak membiarkannya luput dari pandanganmu. Dan hal lainnya. Apa itu tak berlebihan?" tanya Neji yang berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas. [**A/N** : Neji OOC? *pundung*]

Gaara sedikit membelalakan matanya mendengar itu. "I-itu tak berlebihan!" ucap Gaara tak mau kalah, diiringi oleh hembusan nafas lelah Neji.

"Terserah. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, kalau kau terus begini, bukan kebaikan untuk Naruto yang didapat, melainkan sesuatu hal yang mungkin akan berbahaya baginya," jelas Neji, ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengerjakan PR-nya.

Sedangkan Gaara?

Ia larut dalam perkataan Neji yang mencoba menasehatinya.

_'Apa maksudnya? Ini...tak berlebihan kan?'_ Gaara sedikit menarik rambut merah _maroon_-nya. Ia lalu terlihat berpikir kembali.

_'Ya! Pasti tak berlebihan. Ini untuk kebaikan Naruto. Ya...ya, pasti,'_ Gaara lalu mengangguk mantap, memastikan bahwa tindakannya memang benar.

.

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

**.**

Di ruang UKS Tokyo International High School

Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan wajah teduh yang sedang tertidur lelap di hadapannya, sambil membelai - belai rambut pirang mulus orang yang tertidur lelap itu, Naruto.

"_Dobe_...ingatkah kau denganku ?" ucap Sasuke, ia mengelus 3 guratan di pipi _tan_ sebelah kiri milik Naruto. Ia memandang teduh sang objek di hadapannya.

"..."

"Pasti tidak," jawab Sasuke sendiri sambil membaringkan kepalanya di samping kepala Naruto yang tertidur. "Aku sangat marah, _Dobe_. Kau terlalu lama melupakanku," desis Sasuke berang tepat di telinga Naruto.

"..."

"Ini semua karena wanita itu, _Dobe_. Cih! Brengsek..."

"..."

"...Tapi, ini juga salahku karena tak dapat berada di sampingmu saat itu..." ucap Sasuke, ia menjilat-jilat pipi sang Namikaze bungsu.

"Engh..."

"Ah Maaf," ucap Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, My Dobe...,"

"..."

"Kau tetap milikku, walau kau tak mungkin mengingatku. Kau hanya milikku. Milikku," ucap Sasuke menyeringai lebar dengan sangat _possessive_. Ia lalu mengecup pelan _kissmark_ miliknya yang diberikan kepada Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu, yang menandakan bahwa remaja pirang yang hiperaktif ini hanya miliknya.

"Ingatlah itu dalam alam bawah sadarmu,_ Dobe_..." Sasuke menggigit keras kembali _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya, lalu menjilatnya lagi dengan lembut.

"ARGH!"

Sasuke menyeringai, melihat hasil yang dibuatnya. "Akhirnya bangun juga kau, _Dobe_," ucapnya meledek.

Naruto yang masih lemah, dengan cepat memegang lehernya -bekas gigitan sang Uchiha-. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, A-ass-_assassin_ sialan," Naruto mendesis geram. Naruto juga memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada Sasuke yang tentu saja tak mempan bagi Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto sehingga hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter. "Hei, Dobe, kau punya identitas rahasia dan aku pun juga. Aku menjaga rahasiamu dan kau menjaga rahasiaku. _Deal_?" bisik Sasuke tepat di hadapan wajah sang _'Dobe'_.

Naruto yang wajahnya merah karena marah, akibat merasakan hembusan nafas panas Sasuke wajahnya itu pun bertambah merah. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong Sasuke keras, hingga Sasuke yang tadi berdiri tepat di hadapannya yang duduk di tempat tidur UKS sekolah langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena tak ada persiapan.

"Apa - apaan kau!" tukas Sasuke marah. Naruto yang masih memandang Sasuke berang dengan muka memerah mulai turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau..._assassin._ Identitasmu beda denganku, tak akan kuterima kesepakatan itu," desis Naruto tajam sambil menodongkan pistol perak tepat di kening sang Uchiha.

Sasuke yang melihat respon Naruto terhadapnya hanya memandang Naruto datar dalam diam. "Keputusanmu salah, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke datar, diiringi dengan decak malas Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli keputusanku salah atau benar. Aku hanya ingin membela kebenaran, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto kesal tepat di hadapan wajah sang Uchiha. Tak sadar bahwa hal itu dapat merubah keadaan yang ada.

Namun, kesempatan itu tak di sia - siakan oleh Sasuke, ia langsung memelintir tangan Naruto yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya ke belakang. Dengan cepat, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang, erat. Lalu, dengan tak kalah cepat, Sasuke telah mengambil pistol tersebut dan menodongkannya ke pelipis Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Tak kusangka kau membawa barang begini ke sekolah, _Dobe_. Aku jadi meragukan, kau atau aku yang _assassin_," komentar Sasuke. "Tapi, walau begitu kau tetap saja kalah dariku," komentarnya lagi dengan senyum meremehkan.

Naruto yang mendengar komentar Sasuke itu, kemarahannya langsung naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dengan kecepatannya yang telah terlatih, Naruto menepis keras tangan Sasuke yang menodongnya sehingga pistol yang digenggam Uchiha tersebut terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat mereka. Bersamaan itu, Naruto juga membenturkan kepalanya ke dagu Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Naruto membalikan badannya dan berniat memukul wajah _porselen_ Sasuke.

Namun, ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan, Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Naruto. Dengan keras, Sasuke meninju perut remaja yang merupakan _bodyguard_ berjulukan _'Kitsune_' itu.

"Wow. _Kitsune-sam_a, kau orang yang mudah naik darah ternyata," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan kepada Naruto yang sedang merintih kesakitan karena perbuatan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sinis. "Bukan urusanmu, _Teme_," desisnya.

Naruto berniat menendang Sasuke kali ini. Tapi, apa daya...tubuhnya masih belum pulih.

"Uhukk!...uhukk!" Naruto hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai, jika Sasuke tidak sigap menangkap tubuh yang masih lemah tersebut.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, _Dobe_. Efek kekuatan mataku padamu masih belum sembuh," ucap Sasuke khawatir, berniat menopang tubuh tersebut ke ranjang UKS.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Pergi! A- uhukk! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, _Teme_," ucap Naruto marah. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menundukan kepalanya. Ia mencengkram bahu Naruto kuat sehingga membuat Naruto yang lemah merintih kesakitan.

"Apa—"

"Diam! Turuti perkataanku,_ Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto tajam dengan mata _onyx-_nya yang berubah menjadi mata beriris merah dengan inti hitam dan 3 koma yang mengelilingi inti tersebut, _Sharingan_.

Naruto tak mampu bergerak seketika, ia memandang Sasuke dengan ngeri. "Ma-mata kutukan..." gumam Naruto takut, hampir saja ia pingsan kembali karena tiba - tiba efek kejadian tempo hari.

Namun, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, "Jangan buat aku melakukan itu padamu lagi,_ Dobe_," bisik Sasuke lembut. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Kesadaran Naruto mulai terkumpul kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ke-kenapa, hah? Bukannya kita musuh,_ Teme_," gumam Naruto sinis. Ia tak membalas mau pun menolak dekapan Sasuke, karena walau tubuhnya sangat menolak perlakuan Sasuke tersebut, namun hati kecilnya sangat menginginkan itu sehingga dia hanya diam saja.

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Namun, Sasuke hanya diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

Dengan pelan, ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendesah pelan karena kecewa. Lalu, Sasuke pun mendudukan dan membaringkan Naruto ke tempat tidurnya di UKS sekolah tadi dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa pula Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto.

"Tidur saja. Aku tak akan mengganggumu," bisik Sasuke kepada sang _'Dobe'_, kemudian ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu setelah ia memungut dan mengantungi pistol perak milik Naruto.

Namun, sebelum benar - benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Sasuke berhenti di tempat saat dirasakannya ada sebuah kehangatan kecil yang diketahui asalnya dari Naruto, yang menahan tangannya. Tapi, Sasuke hanya diam menundukan kepala.

"Ma-mau ke mana, _Tem_e?" tanya Naruto terbata sambil menundukan kepalanya. _'Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan?'_ batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tak menyangka dia melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab. Ia hanya tetap diam menundukan kepala.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "_I'm your enemy, aren't you?_" ucap Sasuke datar, lalu ia pun benar-benar keluar dari ruang UKS sekolahnya tersebut.

Naruto yang ditinggalkan pun hanya bisa diam tertunduk. "Kenapa rasanya 'sakit' disini?" gumam Naruto sambil meremas dada kirinya.

**.**

**~Kitsune VS Sharingan~**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdenting beberapa menit yang lalu di 'Tokyo International High School' ini. Sekolah internasional ini pun mulai sepi karena sebagian para siswa - siswinya mulai meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

Namun, ada juga sebagian para murid yang masih berada di sekolah tersebut. Entah itu menunggu jemputan, entah itu sedang menjalankan ekskul, beristirahat sejenak, atau pun itu hanya berduaan dengan sang kekasih.

Termasuk 2 orang berambut merah maroon dan pirang ini, 2 orang sahabat ini.

Gaara dan Naruto

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir sambil mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Mereka sedang di dalam mobil Gaara sekarang.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk kecil. "Gaara...?"

"Ehm..?" perhatian Gaara masih tertuju ke Naruto, membelai kecil rambut sang 'kitsune'.

_'Apa sebaiknya kukasih tahu soal si 'sharingan' itu kepada Gaara,ya?'_ batin Naruto bingung.

"Naru...?"

_'Tapi-'_

"Naruto, hei!"

Lamunan Naruto langsung buyar saat Gaara memanggilnya dengan keras. "Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh ? Eum...a-eum..ak-ehem...kita pulang dulu saja, ya. Nanti malam baru kita jenguk Hinata. Kepalaku masih pusing, Gaara, lagian ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kyuu-_nii_," jawab Naruto setelah sebelumnya bingung akan berkata apa.

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, nanti malam kau akan tau," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi Gaara yang terlihat sedang bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

.

_'Ada apa dengannya?'_ batinnya bertanya.

**#_Kitsune VS Sharingan_#**

**Tap Tap Tap**

**BRAK!**

"NIICHAN!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sangat lantang, dan membuat Kyuubi yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop-nya terkejut mendengar suara yang bisa membuat telinganya berdenging seketika.

"Berisik kau! Pendek!" teriak Kyuubi tak kalah keras dan tak lupa tatapan tajam yang ia berikan kepada adiknya. Naruto hanya menyengir-nyengir gak jelas melihat kakaknya marah dengan apa yang ia lakuin tadi.

"Ada perlu apa? kalau soal pekerjaan, hari ini kau tidak ada pekerjaan," kata Kyuubi sambil sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya sambil sesekali menyeruput jus apel yang dibuat oleh Gaara.

"Bukan! aku ingin berbicara denganmu, ini mengenai Hinata-_chan_! Aku ingin menolongnya!" kata Naruto sambil menggebrak meja yang berada di depannya. Kyuubi yang sibuk dengan laptopnya langsung sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat ulah sang adik.

"Kau ini—_geez_! Aku juga sedang berpikir," kata Kyuubi dengan nada serius.

"Aku punya ide, _nii_... _Kaasan_!" Kyuubi yang mendengar Naruto bekata hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan memandang heran ke sang adik.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Naruto hanya mendecih kesal karena kakaknya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bodoh.

"Apa _nii_ lupa? _Kaasan_ itu kan dokter terhebat! dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto lagi, seketika suasana menjadi hening.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "Pemikiranmu benar! Tapi masalahnya... kau tahu kan kalau dua orang itu sedang bulan madu untuk yang keberapa kalinya," kata Kyuubi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dengan kedua kaki yang dinaikkan ke atas meja, dan punggung yang bersandar di kursi.

"Apa mereka bulan madu di London lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagunya, layaknya berpose seorang detektive.

"Kurasa... tidak," kata Kyuubi sembari menyeruput jus apelnya lagi.

"Paris?"

"Tidak."

"Err-Hawai?"

"Tidak."

"Emm... A-"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, gelas ini akan melayang di kepalamu." Sejenak, Naruto kembali diam.

"Bagaimana mencari mereka?" tanya Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Kau ini kelewat bodoh ya? Telepon saja mereka," kata Kyuubi sembari mengotak-atik laptopnya kembali.

"Tele-AAH! Kau benar! Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau memberitahuku!" kata Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ck, kau tidak bertanya."

"Oke... akan kutelepon mereka dan akan kusuruh mereka pulang!" Naruto pun berlari ke arah pintu, dan membuka pintu itu untuk pergi ke ruang tamu tempat dimana telepon berada.

Tapi, seketika itu dia berbalik lagi...

"Niichan..." panggilnya kepada Kyuubi yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya yang masih berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Nomornya _Kaasan_ berapa?" tanya Naruto,tiba-tiba jari Kyuubi yang menari di atas laptop pun terhenti.

"..." Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening karena pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

"Nii?" panggil Naruto lagi, tapi... tetap saja Kyuubi tidak bergeming.

"..."

"Nii-GYAA! APA SALAHKU!" teriak Naruto dengan keras, saat Kyuubi melemparkan pisau kecil tepat di samping kepala Naruto, untung saja pisau itu meleset dan menancap di pintu besar yang bewarna coklat itu. _Poor_ Naruto...

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hola... Pink akan ambil alih... ^o^ , Gomen kalau lama bangeeeet updetnya, ini fict ampe berjamuran karena dua author gaje yang sibuk dengan urusan serta fictnya masing2. #plak

Oke, langsung saja balasan review:

**Ttixz lone cone bebe: **Sasuketeme kan memang sama Narutodobe, tpi kita buat menderita nantinya hahaha #ketawa nista# *digeplak imouto* Yup! Kyuu sama siapa ya? Pink juga gak tahu #dibunuh# oke... makasih sudah review. ^^**  
**

**Aoirhue Kazune: **Kita lihat saja di chap ini dan di chap selanjutnya #bletak#. makasih sudah review ^^.**  
**

**KyouyaxCloud: **ItaKyuu ya? Hahaha... tergantung kami aja ya... #plak, makasih sudah review, review again?**  
**

**Okumura Arale: **Oke... ini udah updet, dan maaf gak bisa kilat... :D , berniat review lagi? **  
**

**Nyx Keilantra: **Hahaha... ayo2 sepertinya anda dilema, Ita ama siapa ya? jangan2 ama Neji lagi? O.O (Hana: WHAAAT!) oke... bercanda ^^. makasih udah review.**  
**

**Meg chan: **Waduh, sampe review dua kali... maaf2 kami dua author lagi sibuk sih... #plak# oke ini sudah updet, makasih banyak udah review ^^.**  
**

**Uchy-san: **Ini dilanjutin... Lanjuuuut! ^o^ maaf lama banget updetnya... kami usahakan untuk updet agak cepat ^^, makasih sudah review.**  
**

**AiChan-KIe:** Gomen yang udah nungguin fict kami ampe berjamuran... merasa bersalah jadinya T.T dan makasih sudah ingatkan kami untuk updet cepat, Kira2 Kyuu sama siapa ya? Ita atau Gaa? Tapi seperinya Sasuke bakalan sama Naruto deh *Yaiyalah!* #gak nyambung# Lupakan. Oke, berniat review lagi kah?

.

(Noel2 Imouto) Nomornya _Kaasan_ berapa sih? #plak# *dibunuh again*.

**.  
**

**AKHIR KATA!**

**Review or Flame? O.o**

**Hanya menerima Flame yang membangun! ^^  
**


End file.
